LAS LUCHAS EN MELLOWBROOK
by cyberakuma1
Summary: Bueno damas y caballeros este es el segundo fic de Kick Buttowski en donde nuestro acróbata ya es extremo en todo pero le falta por probar otro deporte más y es la Lucha Libre, si quieren saber más entren y lean por favor, jeje espero muchos reviews son importantes para mí, jeje.
1. Capítulo 1:Entrando al Ring

Capítulo 1: Entrando al Ring.

En la ciudad de Melowbrook un muchacho llamado Kick Buttowski, el acróbata más extremo y temerario de todos los tiempos tenía ya 21 años y es más maduro y tiene una voz muy irresistible porque las chicas les encanta, etc. Pero bueno a Kick le interesó practicar un deporte que no había intentado antes y era la lucha libre, este deporte quizá sea el más rudo de todos los tiempos pero para suerte de Kick habrieron unas clases de lucha libre en la universidad de Mellowbrook (Kick por fin había entrado a la universidad para estudiar una licenciatura en deportes extremos) y gracias a Corte de Papel Peterson que le enseñó a luchar, Kick ya estaba anisoso de probar este deporte y su mejor amigo Gunther esta al lado suyo porque también quería entrar a luchar:

Kick: Bueno, llegó la hora, estas listo Gunther?

Gunther: Siempre listo amigo, entonces vamos a buscar al maestro para inscribirnos.

Después de un rato encontraron al maestro y le dijieron que querían entrar a la clase de lucha libre y así empezó las clases:

Maestro: Muy bien muchachos llegó la hora de aprender este deporte maravilloso y empezaremos con la practica, atras suyo hay un ring en donde sentirán mucho dolor asi que son 20 alumnos en total entonces les pediré a cada uno de ustedes que suba al ring conmigo y que peleen contra mí, para ver que es lo que saben.

Kick: Esto será emocionante ya quiero empezar.

Y así el maestro fue luchando uno contra uno y todos los estudiantes salían derrotados hasta que llegó el turno de Gunther, cuando entró al ring a luchar,el maestro se sorprendió los agarres y las llaves que le aplicaba el maestro:

Maestro: Buenos movimientos muchacho, bien hecho.

Gunther: Gracias maestro, jeje.

Maestro: Muy bien y el último es Buttowski, muy bien Kick suba al ring y enséñeme lo que sabe.

Kick: Perfecto.

Entonces Kick subió al ring, empezaron a luchar golpes, patadas lanzamientos hacia las cuerdas, planchas, etc. hubo de todo y el maestro se sorprendió:

Maestro: Muy buenos reflejos Buttowski, felicidades.

Kick: Gracias señor, jeje.

Maestro: Bueno, bueno, parece que tengo a 2 superestrellas de la lucha pero la clase ha terminado, pueden irse.

Todos los alumnos estaban adoloridos y asustados mientras que Kick y Gunther estaban emocionados:

Kick: De ahora en adelante va a ser más divertido amigo.

Gunther: Si no puedo creer que somos los únicos en poder luchar.

Kick: Es cierto, pero bueno vamos a comer a la cafetería.

Gunther: Buena idea, ya tengo hambre.

Era la hora de receso Kick y Gunther estaban comiendo cuando 4 chicas se dirigen hacia ellos y eran Valerie, Sam, Jackie y nada más y nada menos que Kendall.

Sam: Hola Chicos, como están?

Los dos: Bien.

Valerie: He oído que entraron a las clases de la lucha libre, es cierto?

Gunther: Es cierto, y lo mejor es que Kick y yo le mostramos al maestro nuestra lucha libre y le encantó.

Jackie: Guau, y si soportan el dolor?

Kick: Naaaaaa, no es nada pero lo más interesante está por venir proximamente, lo presiento.

Kendall: Y eres bueno en la lucha libre Kick?

Kick: Claro, aunque solo lo básico nadamás.

Y así estuvieron hablando sobre ese tema en el receso cuando de pronto un chico rubio de cabellera larga patea la puerta y entra de mala gana y así todos los que estaban en la cafetería se le quedaron viendo hasta que el chico desconocido detectó a Kendall y se dirigió a ella:

¿?: Hola preciosa, que tal si tu y yo damos un paseo a solas?

Kendall: No gracias, no tengo ganas- repondió de malas.

¿?: No recibo un no por respuesta vendrás conmigo lo quieras o no.

El desconocido agarró del brazo de Kendall y la estaba lastimando:

Kendall: Suéltame idiota, me lastimas.

¿?: Jeje y que vas a hacer llorar? JAJAJA.

De pronto Kick se enfurece al ver esto:

Kick: La chica dijo que no¡ O acaso eres un estúpido o estas sordo.

¿?: Cómo te atreves a decirme así, un momento, espera creo que te visto en algún lado, tienes un traje de acróbata, un casco y una patineta azul.

Kick: Qué hay con eso idiota, deja en paz a Kendall o ya verás.

¿?: ESPERA YA RECORDÉ, TTUUUUUUUUUUUUUU, TTTTTTUUUUUUUUUUUUUU, Tu eres el sujeto que me noqueó con su patineta y me arrojó al contenedor de la basura y quiero vengarme de ti, si no hubiera sido por ti, ya hubiera disfrutado de esa chica, ya la tenía en mis manos hasta que tú llegaste.

Kick: Eso te mereces y más, no podía soportar que la lastimaras de esa forma aquel día.

Valeríe: Kendall, es cierto todo esto?

Kendall: SI. Ese idiota intentó hacerme algo hace 1 año y lo recuerdo bien:

Flash Back-

Kendall estaba caminando sola a altas horas en la noche:

Kendall: Ese idiota de Reynaldo, me dejó sola otra vez.

Hasta que un desconocido se le acercó a ella:

¿?: Oye preciosa estas sola? Porque no vienes conmigo?

Kendall al oír esto se asustó y empezó a correr y fue a parar a un callejón sin salida:

Kendall: Dejame ir o voy a Gritar¡

¿?: Como vas a gritar?

El desconocido le tapa la boca a Kendall:

¿?: Y como gritaras ahora he?

El desconocido la empieza a manosear:

Kendall: Dejame ir estupido, pervertido (Con lagrimas)

El desconocido estaba disfrutando de eso cuando Kick aparece saltando desde el techo y noquea al muchacho y le aplica un DDT y después lo mete en un contenedor de basura:

Kick: Oye estas bien?

Kendall aún secándose las lágrimas: Si Kick Gracias.

Kick: Vamonos antes de que despierte ese idiota.

Kick y Kendall corrieron lo más lejos que pudieron hasta que llegaron a sus casas:

Kick: Bueno Kendall esta es tu casa, ya me voy.

Kendall: Gracias Kick, salvaste mi vida (abrazándolo fuerte).

Kick: Dewee, naada O/O, adiós.

Pero antes de que Kick se fuera, Kendall lo agarra del brazo y lo besa.

Kendall: Gracias, te amo Kick, te debo la vida.

Kick: No me debes nada y gracias por el beso (Con toda la cara roja).

Fin del Flash Back-

Kendall: Si lo recuerdo, ese idiota es un pervertido, bueno para nada y fue culpa de Reynaldo que me dejara sola, por eso terminé con el hace tres meses.

Jackie: Que mal.

Kick: Largate, no tienes nada que hacer aquí.

¿?: Y si no que? Toma esto.

El muchacho empuja a Kick y esto hizo que se molestara, Kick se abentó hacia el muchacho y Kick le estaba dando golpes en la cara y Gunther lo detuvo antes de que hiciera una estupidez:

Gunther: KICK, CALMATE, TRANQUILO.

Kick: No, hasta que este idiota aprenda a respetar.

¿?: Jajaja, tienes agallas muchacho, esta bien, estoy impresionado que hasta me presentaré y mi nombre es Michael Cole.

Kick: Me llamo Kick Buttowski.

Cole: Jajajaja, bueno, bueno entonces a partir de ahorita te haré sufrir y más en las clases de lucha libre, jajajaja.

Kick: CALLARE Y LARGATE.

Cole: Ya me voy, jajajaja te estaré esperando jajajajajaja.

Y Cole se va de la cafetería y Kick aún seguía molesto pero cuando miró a Kendall se calmó por completo y fue con ella para disculparse:

Kick: Estas bien Kendall? Ese idiota te lastimó?

Kendall: Estoy bien, gracias Kick, no me pasó nada.

Gunther: Al menos ese sujeto desagradable ya se fue y mejor nos damos prisa porque ya es hora de nuestras clases hasta la cocinera se había ido.

De pronto todos se van a sus clases y Kick y Kendall están solos hasta que Kendall empezó a besarlo.

Kendall: Te amo, Kick, besame.

Kick: Ok, oK. OO/OO, yo también te amo, kendall y te prometo que si ese tal Michael Cole te pone un dedo encima, no se qué haría.

Kendall: Eso no importa, gracias a ti estoy bien y se que me protegeras. (Besandolo).

Kick: Siempre estaré protegiendo a mi princesa.

Kendall: Ohhhhhhh Kick.

Continuara...


	2. Capítulo 2: La Era SuperShow Comienza

Capitulo 2: La Era SuperShow de las Luchas Comienzan.

Otro día fantástico para nuestro acróbata ya que en la universidad de Mellowbrook se acaba de inaugurar la clase de lucha libre y Kick estaba más que listo y el segundo día comenzaba ahora cuando Kick y Gunther caminaban hacia la parada del autobús:

Kick: Amigo, ya estoy ansioso por practicar la lucha, tu no Gunther?

Gunther: Si Kick lo estoy también, pero creo que se te olvidó que ahora tienes tu primer feudo con alguien.

Kick: Es cierto, ese idiota de Cole va a estar ahí así que debo de prepararme.

Después en la escuela, ya empezaron las clases de luchas y así se pasaron 2 meses practicando y Kick está más que listo ahora y el maestro les haría un anuncio.

Maestro: Bueno alumnos lo hicieron bien, y el director le encantó nuestra clase que decidimos hacer un espectáculo de luchas en la escuela cada mes.

Kick: Porqué en un mes?

Maestro: Porque como en todas las horas de descanzo casi toda la escuela viene al gimnasio para vernos practicar y todas las gradas están completas pues decidimos que cada mes en la escuela va a tener un espectáculo cada mes y el primer evento de esa noche será bautizado como LuchaMania y será el primero, como ven?

Todos asombrados con la idea de hacer un evento al mes les pareció bien y todos los alumnos aceptaron.

Maestro: Si y después tendremos que prepararnos para aquel evento y será el 1 de abril pero el 16 de marzo vamos a tener otro evento importante llamado EXTREME RULES, como ves?

Gunther: Eso suena genial¡.

Maestro: Bueno, Hay que comenzar nuestro primer show ahora ya que solo será en el receso que dura 2 horas, jejee.

Kick: Entonces quienes van a participar?

Maestro: Van a Haber 4 luchas nadamás y los primeros serán fulano vs zutano, la segunda lucha será mengano vs Perengano, la tercera será Magnuson vs Tres (El líder de los bandidos de la calle 3) y Kick vs Reynaldo.

Kick: Que? Reynaldo también sabe luchar?

Reynaldo: Qué pasa Buttowski? Tienes miedo de perder contra mí?

Kick: Claro que no¡ Te derrotaré¡

Reynaldo: Como quieras Buttowski, jajajaja.

Gunther: No te preocupes Kick, Tu puedes vencer a Reynaldo.

Kick: Es cierto, pero tu también tienes que pelear con Tres.

Gunther: Es cierto Kick, jeje mejor vamos al Backstage a prepararnos.

Kick: Si.

Despues Kick y Gunther entran en el Backstage a "Meditar" cuando de pronto Kendall, Jackie, Sam y Valerie para saludarlos.

Kendall: Hola Kick.

Kick: Hola Kendall, que haces aquí?

Kendall: Nada, solo vine a verte. -/-

Kick: Gracias, jejeje.

Gunther: Chicas que hacen aquí?.

Sam: Venimos a apoyarlos.

Valerie: Les deseo suerte a ustedes dos.

Jackie: Buena suerte amorcito.

Gunther: Gracias Jackie jejeje n/n.

Y las chicas se van a las gradas en primera fila para verlos mientras detrás del Backstage estaba Michael Cole espiando:

Cole: Ya veras Buttowski, al final de este evento, voy a destruirte, jajajaja.

Despues de eso Cole se fue de ahí y después de dos horas llegó el turno de Gunther para pelear ya que en la primera lucha gano Zutano por cuenta de tres y Mengano ganó por sumisión y todos en las gradas estaba toda la escuela hasta habían comentaristas y arriba está una pantalla gigante donde se transmitia la lucha para los que estaban lejos del ring y no alcanzaban a ver a los luchadores y después Gunther hace su gran Entrada, todos aplaudiendo y gritando mientras Gunther entra al ring saludando al público, después hace su entrada el líder de los bandidos de la calle 3 como el número de la mala suerte algunos aplaudiendo y otros abucheándolo ya entrando al ring Tres ya estaba listo:

Tres: Te venceré gordito.

Gunther: Ni lo sueñes, la fuerza vikinga esta de mi lado y te ganaré.

Tres: Sigue soñando, muchacho.

Y en esta parte yo le hago de comentarista para narrar las peleas:

Y suena la campana señoras y señores, Gunther golpea y trece golpea también, ambos se están dando golpes yyyyyyyyy Gunther realiza una tacleada que derriba a trece después se levante trece y comienzan los puñetazos gunther lanza a trece de las cuerdas y lo derriba con una tacleada y Gunther hace una señal que va a aplicar su movimiento final, o no lo va aplicar en trece que esta tambaleándose y TTTTTOOOOMMMMMAAA, Trece recibel el K.O. Punch de Gunther después Gunther cubre a trece y el arbitro cuenta 1, Gunther gana el combate..

Después de la lucha todos ven la repetición en la pantalla grande de cómo Gunther aplica el K.O. Punch a Trece que luego éste cae desmayado le hacían la cuenta de tres y ganaba el combate. Gunther Feliz de que halla ganado y entra en el backstage:

Kick: Orales Gunther, ganaste.

Gunther: Si Kick, Gané y tienes 15 minutos para prepararte porque la lucha estela es entre tu y Reynaldo, solo gánale.

Kick: Claro Gunther, lo haré.

Después llega la hora de que se enfrenten en el ring y Kick Buttowski hace su entrada al ring diciendo su frase Chimichanga con su típica pose. Despúes entra Reynaldo en el ring haciendo su entrada también:

Reynaldo: Listo para perder Buttowski?

Kick: Jámas.

Entonces señoras y señores suena la campana, Reynaldo empieza a golpear a Kick pero de pronto Kick envía a Reynaldo a la esquina y lo empieza a golpear también y Reynaldo hace lo mismo con Kick, después Reynaldo le aplica un manotazo en el pecho de Kick y Kick hace lo mismo y después Kick agarra el brazo de Reynaldo y se lo retuerce hasta que hace gritar a Reynaldo de dolor y después señoras y señores kick buttowski va a aplicar la llave de la Old Shcool (Vieja escuelita), kick sube hasta la tercera cuerda sin soltar el brazo de Reynaldo, camina en la cuerda yyyyyyy un golpe en la cabeza para Reynaldo y después Kick hace su típica pose de que va a aplicar su movimiento personal y de pronto carga a Reynaldo y le Aplica un ajuste de actitud, Reynaldo está tendido en la lona el árbitro cuenta y 1,2 y 3, se acabó y Kick Buttowski gana la lucha estelar en la escuela de Mellowbrook.

Después de eso en la pantalla grande se ve la repetición de Kick derrotando a Reynaldo, Kick hace su pose característica cuando de pronto Cole aparece con una silla y le da en el abdomen a Kick y después un sillazo en la espalda, Kick estaba tendido en la lona y la gente lo abucheaba y Cole agarra un micrófono y dice.

Cole: Eres patético Buttowski, jajajaja, veo que tienes agallas así que decidí que voy a pelear contra ti en Extreme Rules en una lucha extrema a muerte jajaja, para que aprendas a no meterte conmigo.

Después Cole iba a darle otro sillazo a Kick pero Gunther llega y le aplica un K.O. Punch a Cole y este sale corriendo adolorido mientras dice:

Cole: Esto no se acaba Kick, ya Veras en Extreme Rules te voy a hacer añicos.

Y Después Cole sale huyendo y Gunther fue a ver a Kick a ver como estaba:

Gunther: Kick, Kick, Estas bien?

Kick: Si Gunther estoy bien aunque un poco adolorido (Muy enojado).

Gunther: Mejor vamos al backstage para que puedas recuperarte.

Y así se acaba el primer evento de las luchas en la Universidad de Mellowbrook y Kick y su mejor amigo caminan en el backstage y a Kick le dolía el abdomen y la espalda:

Kick: Ouch… Ese idiota de Cole pero juro, que me las va a pagar.

Gunther: Tranquilo amigo, ya lo vencerás en extreme rules, pero estas preparado para este tipo de lucha Kick?

Kick: Si Gunther, pero para mí buena suerte Corte de Papel Peterson me hablo sobre las luchas extremas y dicen que se vale de todo, como si fuera una pelea callejera incluyendo objetos muy grandes y peligrosos.

Kick y Gunther estaban hablando de la situación cuando de pronto aparecen las chicas para ver cómo estaba Kick:

Kendall: Kick, te encuentras bien?

Kick: Si, me encuentro bien, no te preocupes.

Sam: AAARRRRGGG Cuando agarre a ese Michael Cole lo voy a hacer sufrir.

Valerie: Sam, cálmate estamos para apoyar a Kick, No empeorar las cosas.

Sam: esta bien, ya estoy calmada.

Gunther: Debemos ir a la enfermería para que te revisen.

Kendall: Yo llevo a Kick a la enfermería.

Gunther: Estas segura?

Kendall: Si.

Kick: Ya les dije que estoy bien, no necesito un doctor, OOUUCCHH.

Kendall: Clarence Buttowski te voy a llevar a la enfermería te guste o no, entiendes?

Kick: Esta bien, está bien, vámonos, ya que.

Kendall ayudó a Kick para que fuera a la enfermería e iniciaron una conversación:

Kendall: Me preocupaste Kick.

Kick: Kendall, estoy bien.

Kendall: Claro que no, a lo mejor te lesionas o mucho peor.

Kick: Que tienes? Qué pasa?

Kendall: Kick no me hagas que me preocupe más si (con algunas lágrimas).

Kick: Esta bien Kendall, perdóname, no quise preocuparte.

Kendall: Pues no lo hagas¡

Kendall agarra a Kick y lo besa y después de 10 minutos de besos y abrazos siguen caminando hacia la enfermería:

Kick: Gracias Kendall.

Kendall: No me agradezcas, además ya llegamos a la enfermería.

Kick y Kendall estaban en la enfermería y la doctora llega para atenderlo.

Doctora: Qué puedo hacer por ustedes chicos?

Kendall: Doctora mi amigo se lesiono el abdomen y la espalda por esa lucha.

Doctora: Muy bien, voy a checarlo ahora mismo.

La doctora se pasó 10 minutos de revisar al muchacho y después:

Doctora: Bueno muchacho, solo tienes unos moretones y nada más, te daré unos medicamentos para el dolor.

Kick: Gracias Doctora.

Doctora: De nada, pero tenga más cuidado al practicar la lucha libre porque ese deporte es más peligroso.

Kendall: Gracias por todo doctora, nos retiramos.

Doctora: Que les valla bien.

Después Kick y Kendall estaban caminando por el pasillo de la escuela, Kendall estaba agarrando el brazo de Kick y empezaron a hablar:

Kendall: Kick, te amo y no quiero que te lastimen.

Kick: Estoy bien Kendall, además yo te hice una promesa de que te iba a proteger de ese Michael Cole para que no te haga daño.

Kendall: Gracias Kick te amo.

Kick: Yo también Kendall.

Y los dos se besan y se abrazan apasionadamente cuando salieron de la escuela Gunther los estaba esperando:

Gunther: Vamos a casa Kick.

Kick: Si Gunther vamos, Kendall te acompaño a casa.

Kendall: Gracias Kick.

Continuara….

Notas:

1.- La DDT es una maniobra de lucha.  
2.- Al enemigo de Kick le puse Michael Cole porque es un cretino igual que en la vida real como comentarista de RAW.

3.- Feudo: Rivalidad de dos o más luchadores en una Story Line.  
4.- El K.O. Punch es un movimiento final y le pertenece a Big Show.  
5.- El Ajuste de Actitud es el movimiento final de John Cena.  
6.- La Vieja Escuelita (Old Shcool) es un movimiento de firma y le pertenece a The Undertaker.


	3. Capítulo 3: Preparándose para Extreme Ru

CAPITULO 3: Preparándose Para Extreme Rules.

Gunther, Kick y Kendall están caminando de regreso a casa ya que era muy tarde y tenían que estar a tiempo en sus casas.

Gunther: Bueno Kick en frente está mi casa, nos vemos luego amigo, nos vemos Kendall.

Kick: Hasta mañana amigo.

Kendall: Adiós Gunther.

Kick y Kendall siguieron caminando:

Kick: Tengo que prepararme para extreme rules que es en dos semanas y tengo que entrenar muy duro si quiero derrotar a Cole.

Kendall: Pero Kick, no quiero que te lastimen.

Kick: No te preocupes, además voy a estar llendo a entrenar con Corte de Papel Peterson y el me va a ayudar a entrenar y va a ser duro.

Kendall: Pero es una lucha nada más?

Kick: No Kendall, esta no es una lucha normal mano a mano, esta lucha va a ser de Reglas Extremas (Extreme Rules), y quiere decir que podemos atacarnos sin que el árbitro nos penalice, todo es válido y puede que hasta traigamos cosas para golpearnos.

Kendall: Y también pueden introducir armas punzo-cortantes? Kick estoy asustada.

Kick: Kendall, voy a estar bien además solo tengo que derrotar a Cole por medio de la cuenta de tres o por rendición, pero tengo que someterme a un entrenamiento extremo.

Kendall: Estas seguro de eso Kick?

Kick: Kick Buttowski jamás falla.

Kendall: Nunca cambiarás Kick.

Kick: Lo sé lo se.

Kendall: Entonces no tengo opción que darte esto.

Kendall besa a Kick apasionadamente y después de 5 minutos se separan.

Kick: Wow, Kendall, Gracias por el beso.

Kendall: Siempre me preocupo por ti, no quiero perderte (abrazándolo).

Kick: Gracias Kendall, bueno esta es tu casa así que ya llegamos.

Kendall: Bueno Kick muchas gracias y hasta mañana.

Kick: Hasta mañana Kendall, te amo.

Kendall: yo también, te amo, nos vemos en la escuela.

Kendall entra corriendo a su casa y Kick se va a la suya y se va inmediatamente a su cuarto a dormir sin cenar, porque no tenía apetito y debía empezar a entrenar con Peterson mañana a primera hora.

Al día siguiente, Kick se levanta temprano, toma su desayuno y se va al gimnasio de Peterson:

Kick: Peterson estas ahí?

Peterson: Claro Kick en que puedo ayudarte?

Kick: Necesito un entrenamiento muy duro para luchar en Extreme Rules, me ayudarás?

Peterson: Claro Kick, pero va a ser muy agotador, estás seguro?

Kick: Claro Peterson, necesito este entrenamiento para ganar esta lucha.

Peterson: Muy bien Kick empezamos realizando 200 sentadillas, después con 300 levantamientos de pesas y así será por dos semanas, que te parece Kick?

Kick: Hagámoslo.

Una semana después:

Kick estaba entrenando muy duro y bueno no había muchos cambios solo que con el entrenamiento Kick se sentía más ligero, sus músculos crecieron un poco y podía levantar las pesas sin dificultad aunque era difícil entrenar porque después de la escuela iba al gimnasio de Peterson y después iba a casa a hacer las tareas, mientras tanto en la escuela Kick se veía un poco cansado.

Gunther: Hola Kick, te ves cansado.

Kick: Estoy bien Gunther, es por entrenar tanto y está dando resultados.

Gunther: Pero este domingo se llevara a cabo Extreme Rules y te falta más tiempo para entrenar.

Kick: Ya lo se Gunther, pero estas entrenando también cierto?

Gunther: Si y me estoy alimentando bien y claro está también entreno diario, jeje después de clases, jejeje.

Kick: Si amigo, y todavía voy a seguir entrenando pero me siento cansado.

Gunther: Aguanta amigo, ya es la última clase solo 1 hora más y ya, como ves?

Kick: Claro.

Después la hora pasó y terminaron las clases ya que era viernes y eran las 5 de la tarde y Kick se despedía de su amigo Gunther, pero alguien lo estaba esperando y era una chica rubia que con ansias quería ver a Kick:

Kendall: te estaba esperando Kick.

Kick: Por cuanto tiempo llevas ahí esperando?

Kendall: Hace 15 minutos y salí más temprano que tu.

Kick: Bueno ya que estas aquí porque no vamos al centro comercial de Mellowbrook a pasear, quieres venir conmigo?

Kendall: Claro.

Y así Kick y Kendall se fueron de la escuela para irse al centro comercial pero antes tenían que ir a sus casas para dejar sus mochilas y se tenían que cambiar de ropa y después de 20 minutos Kick kendall caminaron hacia el centro comercial en donde fueron a ver que había de interesante.

Kick: Y a donde vamos primero?

Kendall: No lo se, mmmmmm, ya se, porque no vemos una película en el nuevo cine que esta en el centro comercial?

Kick: Claro, vamos a ver que películas están en el cine.

Y cuando llegaron al cine:

Kick: Valla, hay un montón de películas que ver no se cual elegir.

Kendall: Ya se cual, mira.

Kick: No puede ser, todavía tienen esa película de Marcel Ponpou?

Kendall: Si quiero verla, porfavor Kick si?

Kick: Esta bien, vamos a verla.

Kendall: Genial.

Kick: Dos boletos para la película Marcel Ponpuo por favor.

Vendedor: Son 10 dólares por favor, y Aquí tienen sus boletos, que disfruten la película.

Kendall: Gracias.

Kick: bueno ya llegamos pero parece que hay gente en la planta baja, mejor subamos en el segundo piso, ahí nadie nos molestará.

Kendall: Claro.

Ya en el segundo piso.

Kick: Es perfecto no hay nadie pero en donde nos sentamos?

Kendall: Porque no nos sentamos en la mera esquina? Ahí nadie nos molestara entiendes lo que te digo?

Kick: Claro, jejejeje O/O.

Y así Kick y Kendall se sentaron en los asientos donde había más oscuridad y se empezó a ver la película y 25 minutos después empezaron las escenas de los besos y en ese momento Kick miraba a Kendall y quería besarla más y en eso Kendall volteó hacia Kick y quería hacer lo mismo:

Kick: Kendall ya no aguanto esto.

Kendall: Yo tampoco Kick, bésame como lo hiciste por primera vez en el cine de mellowbrook, bésame.

Kick: Te amo Kendall.

Kendall: Yo también….

Y así Kick y Kendall se estuvieron 2 horas ahí dándose besos y caricias y duraron así por dos horas y es lo que duró la película y cuando se terminó la película se separaron para darse un respiro:

Kendall: Kick eso fue maravilloso n/n.

Kick: Estoy enamorado de ti, o/o.

Kendall: Yo igual.

Kick: Eres la novia perfecta e increíble que he tenido.

Kendall: Y tu eres el novio más temerario que he tenido.

Kick: Bueno ya que se acabó la película vamos por algo de comer yo invito.

Kendall: Gracias Kick, también estoy hambrienta, pero muy hambrienta.

Kick: Enserio? Pues ya se en donde comeremos.

Kendall: Espérame.

Después Kick y Kendall se fueron a un restaurante donde sirven carnes asadas y a Kendall le gustó mucho:

Kendall: Tengo hambre y quiero comer un pedazo grande asado de filete pero tengo que cuidar mi figura, jejeje.

Kick: Bueno yo me voy a comer dos filetes asados de syrloin y bueno a comer…

Kick y Kendall estuvieron una hora en el restaurante y después salieron y siguieron caminando en el centro comercial para ir a una tienda de música, luego a una tienda de mascotas y después a una tienda donde vende ropas y en la sección de trajes de baños Kick se quedó embobado al verlos porque se estaba imaginando a Kendall en esos trajes de baño y vio uno que en verdad lo encendió y ese traje de baño era tan pequeño que dijo: POR TODAS LAS SOPAS¡ Pero de pronto despertó del trance y fue a buscar a Kendall que la encontró en el mostrador comprando un vestido negro:

Kendall: Que te parece Kick? Compre este vestido para una ocasión especial.

Kick: Wow Kendall se te vería demasiado bien ese vestido.

Kendall: Gracias Kick.

Kick y Kendall salieron del centro comercial para dirigirse a sus casas y ya enfrente de la casa de Kendall:

Kendall: Gracias Kick, este día a sido el más maravilloso de mi vida.

Kick: Jeje, de nada.

Kendall: A cambio te doy esto..

Kendall besó a Kick y Kick respondió al beso abrazándola y acariciándola y 15 minutos después:

Kick: Tus besos me encienden Kendall (con la cara súper roja).

Kendall: De nada n/n. Bueno ya me voy Kick, jejejeje.

Kick: Nos vemos el lunes en la escuela Kendall.

Kendall: Adiós te amo Kick.

Kick: Yo igual, nos vemos.

Y así Kick se fue a su casa a dormir y para el lunes seguir con el entrenamiento del lunes, martes, miércoles, jueves, viernes y sábado y Kick está más que listo para Extreme Rules:

Kick: Bueno entrene lo suficiente, gracias Peterson.

Peterson: De nada Kick pero no olvides lo que te enseñe y eso te va a servir para que puedas ganar la lucha, dicen por ahí que ese Michael Cole viene de la UFC y va a ser muy difícil enfrentarlo.

Kick: Lo sé, lo sé por eso entrené arduamente y estoy listo para mañana.

Peterson: Muy bien, entonces voy a tu escuela mañana y estaré enfrente de la fila para verte de cerca.

Kick: Gracias.

Gunther: Hola amigo, veo que has entrenado bastante.

Kick: Igualmente tu Gunther te ves más fuerte.

Gunther: Naaa, sigo siendo el mismo, yo ya estoy listo y tu Kick?

Kick: Siempre listo amigo.

Peterson: Les deseo buena suerte a los dos en la pelea.

Kick y Gunther: Gracias Peterson.

Kendall: Hola Kick, Gunther.

Kick: Hola Kendall cómo has estado?

Gunther: Hola.

Kendall: Estoy bien y ya mañana es el gran evento?

Kick: Si Kendall mañana empieza las batallas extremas.

Gunther: Es cierto, Sam Valerie y Jackie van a estar en Primera Fila.

Kendall: Yo también estaré en primera fila acompañando a mis amigas.

Kick: Me alegro pero no puedo dejar de pensar que ese tipo viene de la UFC.

Gunther: Es cierto en esa empresa son puras luchas callejeras al estilo muay thai.

Kick: Pero yo estoy preparado para lo que sea y lo derrotaré.

Gunther: Bueno amigo yo ya me voy a dormir temprano para estar al 100% para luchar.

Kick: Hasta mañana amigo.

Gunther: Hasta mañana.

Kendall: Kick estás seguro de esto?

Kick: Si Kendall estoy seguro y deja de preocuparte.

Kendall se acerca a Kick y le da un beso…

Kendall: Te amo Kick.

Kick: Yo también Kendall.

Kendall: Siempre te estaré apoyando, no importa en qué lugar estemos.

Kick: Gracias.

Y así Kick se despidió de Kendall para irse a su casa a dormir lo suficiente para el día de mañana que es domingo en donde se enfrentará a Michael Cole en Extreme Rules para demostrarle que no se debe de meter con Kendall y sus amigos y que Kick Buttowski es el Mejor.

Bueno amigos aquí les traigo el tercer capítulo y ps mándenme muchos reviews por favor, estoy muy trsite porque solo tengo 1 review porfis comenten, es importante para mí.


	4. Capítulo 4: Extreme Rules: Una Lucha Dif

CAPITULO 4: EXTREME RULES UNA LUCHA DIFICL.

Llegó el día esperado para Kick Buttowski en donde se enfrentará con Michael Cole en Extreme Rules. Después de levantarse, Kick se dio una ducha, después fue a la cocina a desayunar y era un desayuno muy grande ya que su mamá le sirvió una torre de hot cakes, un tazón de cereal grande de Billy Stumps y un vaso grande de jugo de naranja y en eso se tardó 15 minutos es terminar su almuerzo, se lavó los dientes, se despidió de su mamá y Brianna y se dirigió a la escuela ya que era domingo pero había mucha gente y Kick fue al gimnasio de la escuela a hacer un precalentamiento pero en el gimnasio estaba todo listo el cuadrilátero, la mesa de comentaristas, la pantalla de video en la parte de arriba de la entrada de los competidores, etc. Se veía increíble y Kick empezó su precalentamiento y algunos ejercicios cuando su mejor amigo Gunther vino a saludar:

Gunther: Hola Kick, estás listo para esto?

Kick: Claro, he entrenado lo suficiente para esto.

Gunther: Yo igual amigo, porque tendré que vencer a 13 otra vez, como ves?

Kick: Pero es una lucha de mesas no es así?

Gunther: No te preocupes amigo estaré bien y en 5 horas empieza el evento mientras eso vamos a seguir con el calentamiento para no lesionarnos.

Kick: Tienes razón Gunther.

Mientras que Kick y Gunther entrenan, en las afueras de la escuela cuatro chicas entraban en la escuela y estaban ansiosas de que comenzara el evento excepto una y esa era Kendall que estaba preocupada por Kick:

Sam: Orales, ya quiero que empiece.

Jackie: Claro que va a empezar estás de acuerdo Valerie?

Valerie: Será interesante y estaremos en primera fila, tu que dices Kendall?

Kendall estaba pensando en la conversación que tuvo con Kick sobre la lucha extrema que iba a tener con Cole, cuando de pronto Sam la saca de transe:

Sam: Hola? Tierra llamando a Kendall? Nos estas escuchando?

Kendall: Perdón, es que estoy preocupada chicas.

Valerie: Es sobre la pelea entre Kick y ese tal Cole verdad?

Kendall: Si.

Jackie: No te preocupes, Kick estará bien, además no olvides que él es un temerario y no importa si está sangrando o lesionado, así es Kick Buttowski.

Sam: No te preocupes Kendall, todo va a estar bien además si te preocupa tanto porque no lo vas a ver en el Backstage, a lo mejor está entrenando antes de su lucha, si quieres te acompañamos, como ves?

Kendall: Gracias chicas.

Cuatro horas después faltaba una sola hora para empezar el evento mientras Kick mantiene una conversación con Gunther:

Gunther: Oye amigo, pero Kendall y las demás chicas van a estar en primera fila y van a verlo todo, no le hace?

Kick: Gunther, Kendall es una chica muy fuerte y ya me ha visto accidentarme miles de veces, lo soportara.

Gunther: Como quieras amigo, pero creo que te preocupa algo.

Kick: No lo sé Gunther me preocupa algo, es por Kendall de cómo lo va a haber.

Gunther: Amigo tienes que ver a Kendall para no preocuparte.

Kick: Creo que tal vez tengas razón, tengo que ver a Kendall antes de que empiece el evento.

Mientras tanto las chicas se dirigen al Backstage cuando de pronto se encuentran con alguien inesperado:

Cole: Pero miren que tenemos aquí, la chica rubia sexy que me encanta.

Kendall: No quiero hablar contigo, vámonos chicas.

Kendall y sus amigas se alejan pero Cole Agarra a Kendall del brazo y no la deja ir:

Kendall: Suéltame idiota, no tengo nada de qué hablar contigo.

Sam: Sueltala grandísimo estúpido, o te las veras conmigo.

Valerie y Jackie: y con nosotras también.

Cole: jaja, no me hagan reír a si que no me molesten.

De repente otros chicos agarran a Sam, Valerie y a Jackie para que no hicieran nada.

Sam: Eres un cobarde Cole, (Gritando) dile a tus secretarias que nos suelten o ya veras.

Cole: En que estaba? A si, yo quiero besarte preciosa y nadie me va a detener.

Y Kendall le da una fuerte cachetada (SMASSSHH) pero no le hizo nada:

Cole: Vaya veo que tienes agallas, y por eso te deseo más y quiero besarte.

Kendall: SUELTAME IDIOTA. ME DAS ASCO.

Cole: Voy a besarte ahora, preciosa.

Cole estaba a punto de besar a Kendall cuando de pronto alguien le agarra la cara y le da un buen puñetazo en el abdomen seguido de un puñetazo en la cara y esto hizo que soltara a Kendall y ella se alejara y ese alguien era Kick Buttowski, mientras que Gunther se encargaba de los secuaces de Cole.

Kick: Estas bien Kendall?

Kendall: Si Kick Gracias a dios me salvaste (T_T pero de alegría).

Kick: Siempre te voy a proteger.

Cole: Tu idiota, me las vas a pagar ahora, ya no voy a esperar hasta la pelea AAARRGGH.

Kick: Veo que necesitas que te de otra lección, QUE ESPERAS VEN POR MI.

Cole fue corriendo hacia Kick para golpearlo y Kick hizo lo mismo hasta que de pronto alguien los detiene con solo sus manos.

Kick: Corte de Papel Peterson, que haces aquí?

Peterson: Creí que ibas a pelear con el en el evento principal.

Kick: Tienes razón.

Cole: Anciano no estorbes, este asunto es entre Buttowski y yo así que hazte un lado.

Entonces Peterson agarra a Cole y le realiza una Power Bomb y TTTTTTTTTOOOOOMMMMMMMAAAAAAA A lo estampa en el suelo:

Peterson: Si quieres pelear, debes esperar hasta el evento principal con Kick Entiendes?

Cole: Rayos yo me voy de aquí, y tu Buttowski me vengaré de esto.

Kick: Callate ya, y lárgate.

Cole se va un poco adolorido y se retira del backstage.

Peterson: Si no los hubiera detenido, ya se hubiera suspendido el evento, lo entiendes verdad?

Kick: Ya lo se, lo se.

Peterson: Kick no pierdas la cabeza y concéntrate en tu pelea. Si debes de salvar a alguien que te importa mucho, sálvala, pero en el momento y lugar adecuados. Bueno Kick voy a estar en las gradas en primera fila para verte.

Kick: Gracias por el consejo Peterson. Nos vemos luego.

Kick estaba pensando en lo que le dijo su entrenador y Kendall viene hacia el.

Kendall: Estas bien Kick? (Besándolo) -/-.

Kick: Estoy bien Kendall O/O pero te encuentras bien?

Kendall: Gracias por salvarme, por eso te amo.

Kick: Lo, se.

Sam: Yo le hubiera pateado el trasero si esos idiotas no me hubieran detenido.

Valerie: Sam, estábamos en desventaja ni Jackie ni yo pudimos con ellos, pero gracias a Gunther nos salvó y hablando de Jackie donde esta?

Sam: Está con Gunther.

Después Gunther y Jackie se unen a la conversación:

Gunther: Bueno Kick tenemos que prepararnos en 15 minutos empieza el evento.

Kick: Tienes razón amigo, vámonos. Nos vemos Kendall tengo que prepararme. (Besándola).

Kendall: Por favor, prométeme que vas a estar bien. (Besándolo).

Kick: Te lo prometo.

Y así los 15 minutos habían pasado y oficialmente el evento se había iniciado y todas las gradas estaban llenas de gente, el cuadrilátero listo y hasta había camarógrafos listos para transmitir la lucha en vivo y hasta el evento se convertirá en ppv y da inicio al evento cuando el director de la escuela realiza un anuncio:

Director: Sean bienvenidos damas y caballeros al primer ppv de las luchas en Mellowbrook¡.

La gente gritaba la emoción por el evento.

Director: En este evento va a ser muy espectacular ya que va a ser mu extremo, están preparados para esto?

Público: SSSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII .

Director: Pues que comiencen las luchas¡

La Primera lucha va a comenzar y se escucha un tema de entrada y es Mouth con sus poses y todo mientras el anunciador lo llama:

Anunciador: Damas y caballeros esto va a ser genial, entrando al ring, pesa unas 74 libras, de la ciudad de Mellowbrook es el que consigue todo,,, MMMOOOOUUTTHHH.

Mouth hace sus poses.

Anunciador: Y su oponente viene de Mellowbrook, pesa 85 libras, es de Mellowbrook y es el que rompe todo, PPANTSYYYY¡

Los dos entran al ring listos el árbitro le hace una seña y suena la campana señoras y señores Mouth le da un golpe a Pantsy, Mouth hace lo mismo, un golpe y otro… 15 minutos después….. Mouth le hace una planchita a Pantsy, Mouth lo cubre el árbitro cuenta 1, 2 yyyyyyyy tres, SE ACABOOOOOOOOOOO, MOUTH gana el primer combate…

Mouth entra al Backstage muy orgulloso y feliz por haberle pateado el trasero a su hermano que ya le debía muchas.

Después en la segunda entró el chico EMO y peleó contra un mastodonte gigante que después salió derrotado porque no pudo contra esa fuerza.

En el tercer combate entró un enmascarado y se hacía llamar mysterio y su oponente fue un moreno que parece boxeador y en este encuentro ganó mysterio con su movimiento final el 619 y lo cubrió en la cuenta de tres y gana en el combate.

En la cuarta ronda es una lucha de mesas en donde consiste que rompas la mesa a tu oponente y en esta lucha entra Brad Buttowski (entró como invitado porque insistió en luchar así que lo dejaron), y su oponente era un niño gordo pero Brad no tuvo problema en vencerlo ya que le aplico una llave de sumisión y ganó.

En la quinta ronda iban a ser una lucha de mujeres, mejor dicho divas en donde entró la chica que era miembro del escuadrón 3 y su oponente era nada más ni nada menos que Sam, o sea todo el público coreaban a las luchadoras y más sorprendidas estaban Kendall, Valerie y Jackie que no podían creerlo:

Valerie. SAM, QUE DIABLOS ESTAS HACIENDO AHÍ¡ (gritando).

Sam: Voy a luchar, como ven chicas?.

Kendall: ESTAS LOCA? BAJA DE AHÍ ANTES DE QUE TE LASTIMES (gritando).

Jackie: Va a ser divertido esto.

Sam: Voy a estar bien, no te preocupes.

En ese entonces suena la campana la chica del escuadrón 3 corre hacia Sam pero ella se quita y la otra chica se da un golpe en el esquinero, Sam le aplica una huracanada y la cubre y el árbitro cuenta hasta tres y gana la pelea, y Sam celebrando como si nada, después de 5 minutos Sam se va a las gradas con las otras chicas:

Sam: Y como estuve?

Kendall: Estas loca? Casi me matas del susto.

Jackie: Estuviste asombrosa.

Valerie: menos mal que ganaste.

Sam: Naaa no se preocupen, estoy bien y le gane a esa fastidiosa chica que vive en la calle 3 jeje se lo merece.

Kendall: Ok, ok, pero no me sorprendas así quieres? (Un tanto enojada y nerviosa).

Sam: Te sientes bien Kendall?

Kendall: Si estoy bien, porque lo preguntas?

Valerie: A lo mejor está nerviosa por la pelea de Kick vs Cole.

Kendall: Gracias por guardar el secreto amiga. (Con sarcasmo).

Valerie: No te enojes Kendall, es normal que estes nerviosa, pero antes va a empezar la pelea de Gunther contra Trece el líder de los bandidos de la calle 3.

Jackie: Ya estoy emocionada, mi amorcito va a pelear.

Sam: (Con una gota en la cabeza al estilo anime) Si ya sabemos que te gusta, pero ya va a empezar.

Kendall: Bueno ahora vamos a ver la capacidad de Gunther en esta lucha.

En ese entonces comienza la 6ta ronda y empieza a sonar la música de entrada de trece y el anunciador dice:

Anunciador: Damas y caballeros esta va ser una lucha espectacular porque va a ser una lucha de sillas:

Anunciador: entrando al ring, viene de la calle 3 de MellowBrook pesa 154 libras, es el líder de los bandidos de la calle TREEEEEECEEEEEEEEEEEE.

Trece hace sus "poses" etc.

Y se escucha el tema de entrada de Gunther:

Anunciador: Y su oponente, el viene de Noruega la Tierra de los Vikingos, pesa 155 libras, El Guerrero Vikingo GUNTHER¡.

Gunther hace sus poses de vikingo.

(Yo empiezo como comentarista).

Y nuestros luchadores están listos para la acción yyyyyyyyyyyy suena la campana y empieza esta contienda, Gunther se baja del cuadrilátero y empieza a sacar varias sillas debajo de la lona y las empieza a aventar dentro del ring y en total son 10 sillas, después Gunther entra al ring y empieza ahora si la lucha, puñetazo para Gunther por parte de Trece, Gunther hace lo mismo, un golpe, y otro, y otro, y otro hasta que Gunther avienta a Trece en las cuerdas, rebota yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy tacleada por parte de Gunther señoras y señores, Gunther esta preparando una silla pero esperen Trece recoge una silla yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy TTTTTTOOOOMAAAA¡ UN silletazo para Gunther, eso si debió doler pero esperen Gunther sigue de pie y no le hizo nada, Trece va a golpearlo con la silla pero se alcanza a quitar señoras y señores y Gunther contra-ataca pero Trece le aplica una DDT Y Sobre las sillas señoras y señores, Trece cubre a Gunther, al árbitro cuenta 1, 2, yyyyyyyyyyyyy NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO, Gunther alcanza a salvarse pero Trece tiene otros planes, agarra una silla para golpearlo pero esperen, Gunther agarra una silla y le da un K.O. Punch con una silla señoras y señores Gunther cubre a Trece el árbitro cuenta 1, 2 yyyyyyyyyyyyyyy 3, 3 se acabó señoras y señores Gunther Magnuson gana la pelea.

Y así Gunther gana la pelea y en la pantalla grande en la repetición se ve cómo Gunther agarra una silla, prepara su puño y no sabemos cómo le hizo pero le dio un puñetazo en la cara con una silla, Increíble y así lo cubrió para ganarle. Gunther estaba celebrándolo mientras se escuchaba su tema de entrada con cara de ganador Gunther se va al backstage y se encuentra con Kick para contarle todo lo que pasó:

Kick: Ganaste amigo, te encuentras bien?

Gunther: Estoy un poco adolorido, no te preocupes.

Kick: Fue lo bueno pero en 10 minutos ya es mi turno.

Gunther: Es verdad Kick, tu lucha principal es contra Cole.

Kick: No te preocupes, estoy listo.

De repente Cole aparece detrás de Kick:

Cole: Estas seguro de eso Buttowski?

Kick: Qué haces aquí, lárgate.

Cole: JAJAJAJAJAAJAJA, te deseo suerte porque ya no te queda ninguna, jajajaaja y cuando gane, le voy a robar un beso a esa chica rubia, pero es muy sexy, jajajajaja.

Kick: A ELLA NO LA TOCAS BASTARDO.

Cole: ESO LO VEREMOS…

Kick y Cole estuvieron a punto de pelear otra vez pero Cole se resistió:

Cole: Te espero en el ring para hacerte sufrir, jajajaja.

Kick: No me subestimes.

Cole: Jajajajajaja.

En esto Cole se retira para entrar primero al ring.

Kick: Enserio Gunther, ese sujeto me cae mal.

Gunther: Aguanta Kick, solo unos minutos más y lo podrás destruir en el ring, te deseo suerte amigo y si necesitas ayuda, lo estaré viendo en mi camerino, como ves?

Kick: Gracias Gunther y voy a ganar porque Kick jamás falla.

Gunther: Esa es la actitud, amigo, suerte.

Después el tiempo transcurrió y era hora de que empezara la lucha principal y el anunciador entra al ring y anuncia lo siguiente:

Anunciador: Damas y Caballeros esta va a ser espectacular porque esto va a ser una LUCHA DE REGLAS EXTREMAAAAAAAASSSSSS¡

Después de eso se escucha la música de entrada pero quien era? Nada más y nada menos que Cole:

Anunciador: Damas y Caballeros esto va a ser fenomenal, entrando al ring, pesa unas 110 libras, viene de la UFC y el es el campeón peso pesado, el se autoproclama el destructor, MICHAEL COLE¡.

Cole entra al ring haciendo sus poses y gritando, la gente lo coreaba y lo abucheaba a la vez y de repente suena otra música de entrada y era la de Kick:

Anunciador: Y su oponente, el es de MellowBrook, pesa 95 libras, es el medio doble de riesgo de la ciudad, KICK BUTTOWSKI¡.

Kick Buttowski entra al ring con su típica pose gritando "CHIMICHANGA", la gente coreaba a Kick y varios gritos de las gradas, especialmente de una chica rubia que está en primera fila.

Mientras tanto en la primera fila de las gradas:

Sam: Kendall, estas segura de que quieres ver esto, porque lo que vas a ver puede traumarte.

Valerie: Tiene razón Kendall, a lo mejor habrá mucha sangre.

Kendall: Chicas, voy a estar bien, puedo soportar esto.

Jackie: Así se habla Kendall.

Mientras tanto en el ring:

Kick y Cole estaban en sus esquinas el árbitro está preparado y listo.

(Y yo el comentarista)

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY Suena la campana señoras y señores Cole corre hacia Kick, lo tumba hacia la lona y empieza a darle de puñetazos en la cabeza de Buttowski una y otra vez señores, Kick no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar y sigue recibiendo los golpes de Cole y Kick no reacciona…

5 minutos después:

(Comentarista): Cole sigue golpeando a Kick y de repente un último golpe el más fuerte rompe el casco de Kick y le hace una herida en la cabeza que deja mal herido a Buttowski, el arbitro los separa y mientras tanto Kick está teniendo problemas para levantarse y lo logra señoras y señores pero está sangrando demasiado en la cabeza, de repente varios árbitros vienen y están limpiando la herida en la cabeza de Kick y después Kick vuelve al ring el árbitro señala que continúen pero Cole se lanza contra Kick y le da otra vez los puñetazos en la cabeza y Buttowski está volviendo a sangrar otra vez, y esta vez no puede parase pero esperen Cole ayuda a Kick a levantarse para que lo aviente en las cuerdas, luego Kick rebota en las cuerdas pero se detiene señoras y señores Kick logra detenerse pero no vio venir a Cole yyyyyyyyyyyyyy TTTTTOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAA AAA puñetazo para Kick que lo hace caer del ring, mientras Kick trata de recuperarse, Cole se baja del ring también para agarrarlo con fuerza lo lanza contra las escaleras metálicas, eso si debió de doler, Cole repite esto y otro choque contra las escaleras metálicas, Kick no puede pararse per qué es esto señores Cole desprende las escaleras Metálicas (QUE FUERZA), y las lanza dentro del cuadrilátero, luego para agarrar a Buttowski para aventarlo en el poste pero esperen Kick lo contrarresta y hace que Cole choque con el poste del cuadrilátero señoras y señores pero Cole se recupera y le da un gran lazo en el cuello de Buttowski y queda en el suelo, pero esperen de pronto voltea para las gradas y está mirando a una chica rubia que lo mira con enojo se le va acercando a ella la agarra del cuello y la quiere besar pero le da UNA CACHETADA MUY FUERTE que hasta la chica le dolió la mano, pero esperen Cole reacciona muy enojado entonces decide atacar a la chica pero Kick aparece detrás y le aplica una llave invertidora quebra-espaldas (Inverted headlock backbreacker) señoras y señores justo a tiempo para salvar a la rubia, pero Kick levanta a Cole y lo avienta contra la barrera de protección yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy TTTTTOOOOMMMMAAAAA¡, adolorido Cole trata de pararse pero Kick lo agarra y en el mero poste u mero golpe en la nariz y lo sube al ring, parece que Kick está muy enojado y el también sube al ring pero cuando Kick sube, Cole le da un puñetazo en la cara, ambos luchadores están dando al máximo señoras y señores pero Buttowski parece que ya no puede más, Cole agarra a Kick y lo pone en la mera orilla del ring entonces Cole corre hacia las cuerdas, salta las escaleras metálicas yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy TTTTTOOOMMMMAAAAA un golpe muy fuerte para Kick pero se logra sostener con un brazo para no caer del ring, entonces Cole hace lo mismo corre, rebota en las cuerdas, salta las escaleras metálicas pero esperen Kick tiene un as bajo la manga no se en dónde diablos sacó Buttowski una cadena gruesa con un candado yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy TTTTOOOOOMMMMMAAAAAAAAAAAA, NO PUEDO CREERLO, KICK GOLPEÓ A COLE CON UNA CADENA EN LA CABEZA Y COLE EMPEZÓ A CHORREAR SANGRE POR DOQUIER, ESTO ES FENOMENAL SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES, esta puede ser la oportunidad para Kick y Kick carga a Cole sobre sus hombros y hará el Ajuste de Actitud pero esperen, Kick vio que las escaleras metálicas estaban en el ring así que aprovecha yyyyyyyyyyyy TTTTTOOOMMMAAAAA AJUSTE DE ACTITUD EN LAS ESCALERAS METALICAS SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES, Kick cubre a Cole, y el árbitro hace el conteo 1, 2, yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy 3, tres Suena la campana señoras y señores Kick Buttowski ha ganado la lucha de Reglas Extremas no lo puedo creer, Kick Buttowski El Medio doble de riesgo gana, mientras Cole sale del ring derrotado y humillado pero todos están celebrando la victoria de Kick aunque todavía esté sangrando, bueno esto ha sido la mejor lucha en MellorBrook de la historia…

Y así Kick le ganó a Cole en la lucha principal y 15 minutos después de celebración y el tema de entrada de Kick escuchándose por todo el ring, y realizando su pose diciendo su frase "CHIMICHANGA" despidiéndose del público Kick se dirigió al backstage para descansar y se veía bastante agotado y caminaba con dificultad mientras sus amigos venían a celebrar con el:

Gunther: Amigo, estuviste INCREÍBLE.

Kick: Gracias Gunther.

Las chicas también fueron al Backstage a ver a Kick.

Sam: Eres mi héroe Kick, le pateaste el trasero a ese idiota.

Valerie: Si, estuviste genial.

Jackie: Menos mal que tome bastantes fotos para mi colección y claro está que Gunther también ganó.

Gunther: Gracias Jackie.

Sam: Kick hay alguien que quiere verte y está muy conmocionada por tu lucha.

En ese entonces Kendall viene corriendo hacia Kick y lo abraza:

Kendall: Me preocupaste grandísimo idiota (T_T de felicidad).

Kick: Kendall gracias por preocuparte por mí, pero no debiste de interferir, casi sales lastimada por mi culpa.

FLASH BACK-

Kick y Cole siguen luchando mientras que Kendall está llorando de rabia por no hacer nada:

Sam: Kendall estas bien?

Kendall: Si Sam, puedo soportar esto.

De repente Kick está en frente de Kendall pero Cole le aplica un latigazo al cuello que lo tira en el suelo mientras Cole voltea hacia Kendall y le dice:

Cole: Es tu última oportunidad preciosa o me das un beso (agarrándola de la cara) o despídete de tu novio, jeje.

Cole estuvo a punto de besar a Kendall pero ella se resistió y le da una cachetada SSSMMACCK¡ que hasta le dolió la mano, entonces Cole se enojó mucho:

Cole: Muy bien si quieres, entonces no tendré piedad de ti, te arrepentirás.

Cole le iba a dar un golpe a Kendall pero Kick no se lo permitió:

Kick: Tu pelea es conmigo idiota¡.

Y Kick le aplica la llave invertidora quebra-espaldas a Cole.

Kick: Estas bien Kendall?

Kendall: Estoy bien gracias (T_T del susto).

Después Kick siguió peleando con Cole.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK -

Kendall: Lo siento Kick el me miró y no pude hacer nada.

Kick: Tranquila, ese idiota no te va a tocar mientras yo esté aquí para protegerte (Kick se empieza a sentir mal y ve borroso).

Kendall: Kick estas bien? Creo que te vas a…

Kick: Ya te dije Kendall. Estoy….. bien….

Kick se desmaya porque todavía se está desangrando:

Kendall: Kick, KICK? No me hagas esto por favor KICK.

Gunther: Voy a llamar a los médicos ustedes chicas acompáñenme rápido.

Gunther, Valerie y Jackie se fueron con Gunther a buscar a un doctor:

Kendall: Kick, no te preocupes aquí estoy para cuidarte.

Sam: Kick no te preocupes, esta vez te cuidaremos nosotras.

Continuara…..

Bueno perdón por haberlos hecho esperar, aquí tienen el famoso capítulo 4 de esta chida historia y esta historia la hice bastante larga porque escribi la pelea entre Kick y Cole y es larga jeje, bueno y ps gracias a eso la termine, jejeje y este fin de semana empiezo a escribir el 5, como ves? espero sus comentarios y espero que les guste.

Los personajes de Sam le pertenece a la ReinaNightmare y Valerie le pertenece a Kibi11Tin.

Kick Buttowski le pertenece a Sandro Corsaro.

El 619 es un Movimiento Final y le pertenece a Rey Mysterio.  
El K.O. Punch es un movimiento final y le pertenece a Big Show.  
La llave invertidora quebra-espaldas (Inverted headlock backbreacker) es un movimiento de firma y le pertenece a Randy Orton.  
El ajuste de actitud es un movimiento final y le pertenece a John cena.

Los personajes pasados son Propiedad de la WWE.

Notas: La pelea de Gunther vs Trece se basó en los hechos ocurridos en el evento PPV WWE TLC 2011: Tables, Ladders and Chairs (Mesas, Escaleras y Sillas) en la Pelea de Big Show vs Mark Henry.

La Pelea de Kick vs Cole se basó en los hechos ocurridos en el PPV WWE Extreme Rules 2012 en la Pelea de John Cena vs Brock Lesnar y en esa misma lucha en la que Kendall le da una cachetada a Cole, se basó en ese mismo evento (Extreme Rules 2012) en la pelea de CM Punk vs Chris Jericho en donde la hermana de CM Punk le da una cachetada a Jericho, este se enoja y quiere atacarla pero Punk no se lo permitió.

Bueno eso es todo, espero sus comentarios, jeje y fue muy largo, jeje.

Si me equivoqué en algo o tienen reclamaciones o dudas solo escriban reviews y por cierto, estoy my triste porque no escriben reviews, son importantes para mí su opinión acerca de mis fics, como ven? Jejeje.


	5. Capítulo 5: Unas merecidas vacaciones

Capítulo 5: Unas merecidas vacaciones.

Después de aquel evento brutal "Extreme Rules" nuestro medio doble de riesgo entraba en el backstage todo herido después de su lucha fatal contra Cole pero con su típica pose diciendo que ganó la lucha de reglas extremas, tambaleándose llega con su mejor amigo Gunther para felicitarlo:

Gunther: Amigo, estuviste INCREÍBLE.  
Kick: Gracias Gunther.

Las chicas también fueron al Backstage a ver a Kick.

Sam: Eres mi héroe Kick, le pateaste el trasero a ese idiota.  
Valerie: Si, estuviste genial.  
Jackie: Menos mal que tome bastantes fotos para mi colección y claro está que Gunther también ganó.  
Gunther: Gracias Jackie.  
Sam: Kick hay alguien que quiere verte y está muy conmocionada por tu lucha.

En ese entonces Kendall viene corriendo hacia Kick y lo abraza:

Kendall: Me preocupaste grandísimo idiota (T_T de felicidad).  
Kick: Kendall gracias por preocuparte por mí, pero no debiste de interferir, casi sales lastimada por mi culpa.

Kendall: Lo siento Kick el me miró y no pude hacer nada.  
Kick: Tranquila, ese idiota no te va a tocar mientras yo esté aquí para protegerte (Kick se empieza a sentir mal y ve borroso).  
Kendall: Kick estas bien? Creo que te vas a…  
Kick: Ya te dije Kendall. Estoy….. bien….

Kick se desmaya porque todavía se está desangrando:

Kendall: Kick, KICK? No me hagas esto por favor KICK.  
Gunther: Voy a llamar a los médicos ustedes chicas acompáñenme rápido.

Valerie y Jackie se fueron con Gunther a buscar a un doctor:

Kendall: Kick, no te preocupes aquí estoy para cuidarte.  
Sam: Kick no te preocupes, esta vez te cuidaremos nosotras.

Ya en el Hospital Kick estaba desmayado y pasaron 24 horas desde la pelea y después Kick empieza a despertar:

Kick: UUUggghhh, en donde estoy?

Kendall: Estas en el hospital, como estas?

Kick: Bien, ya me siento mejor, y te quedaste aquí toda la noche?

Kendall: Claro que si, me quedé aquí dormida y te estuve cuidando toda la noche.

Kick: Gracias (-/-).

Kendall: Para eso están los novios.

De pronto llega el doctor:

Doctor: Como se ha sentido ?

Kick: Estoy bien, gracias y si me disculpa voy a pararme.

Doctor: Todavía no puede irse Sr. Buttowski, todavía está débil porque perdió bastante sangre pero debido a que su salud es bastante buena, no necesitaba una transfusión de sangre, solo tiene que dormir lo suficiente para que recupere toda la sangre que perdió, pero me tiene que decir que fue lo que le pasó para que perdiera tanta sangre?

Kick: Bueno, es una larga historia, jeje.

Doctor: Bueno en 1 hora lo damos de alta Sr. Buttowski y tiene que descansar por lo menos 3 días y nada de ejercicios extremos porque ya lo conozco, entendió?

Kick: Gracias jejejeje.

Y así el Doctor sale de la habitación:

Kick: Bueno no puedo hacer nada extremo ni siquiera entrenar porque en dos semanas tendré que pelear contra Cole en Luchamanía pero bueno no sé qué hacer.

Kendall: Tengo una idea.

Kick: Que dices?

Kendall: Porqué no vamos estos tres días a la playa con nuestros amigos? Así te recuperarás pronto para que vuelvas a entrenar, que dices?

Kick: Creo que me convensiste, pero qué día es hoy?

Kendall: Lunes y son las 5 de la tarde.

Kick: Bueno entonces hay que avisarle hoy a nuestros amigos y sería hasta mañana que hiríamos a la playa, como ves?

Kendall: Me parece perfecto, yo llamaré a mis amigas para ver si van a ir.

Kick: Yo voy a llamar a Gunther y a los demás para ver si pueden ir.

Kendall: Perfecto.

Después de 1 hora el doctor le dio el alta a Kick y después salió del hospital junto con Kendall y bueno Kendall le estaba agarrando el brazo y Kick estaba rojo como jitomate y se fueron a pasear un rato y después de eso llegaron a la residencia Buttowski:

Kick: Ay sopas¡

Kendall: Qué pasa Kick?

Kick: Creo que me olvidé de mis padres, ni siquiera avisé que no iba a venir a casa a dormir, pero aparte qué excusa le voy a dar a mis padres?

Kendall: No te preocupes Kick, déjamelo a mí, y si quieres te acompaño hasta tu casa, como ves?

Kick: Gracias.

Kick y Kendall se dirigieron en la entrada de la casa, Kick ya iba a abrir la puerta pero la que abrió la puerta era su mamá y no estaba muy contenta que digamos:

Honey: Jovencito, estás en graves problemas, tienes idea de cómo nos preocupaste? (En un tono muy furioso).

Kick: Mamá, puedo explicarlo.

Honey: Nada de explicaciones muchachito, a tu habitación estas castigado¡

Kendall: Espere señora Buttowski¡

Honey: Oh¡ Hola Kendall, no te había visto.

Kendall: Mire aunque usted no lo crea no puede castigarlo.

Honey: Porque no?

Kendall: Señora se que usted estuvo preocupada toda la noche porque no llegaba su hijo a su casa y es que estuvo en mi casa ayudándome con un proyecto de ciencias y el se quedo a dormir esa noche.

Honey: Esta muy bien que Kick te ayude con tus deberes escolares pero me tuvo que avisar antes¡

Kendall: Es que estábamos tan ocupados con mi proyecto de ciencias que se nos olvidó avisarle, como ve?

Homey: Ok, esta bien Kendall, te creo, solo por eso no voy a castigarlo.

Kendall: Muchas gracias señora.

Honey: Ok no hay problema cariño pero no lo vuelvan a hacer, entendiste Kick?

Kick: Si mamá (con sarcasmo).

Honey: Bueno los dejo solos para que hablen.

En eso la mamá de Kick se retira y regresan a la plática:

Kick: Guau Kendall eres asombrosa.

Kendall: Gracias, es mi habilidad especial.

Kick: Bueno ya que las clases se suspendieron por tres días y no dejaron tarea, podemos aprovecharlos para ir de vacaciones.

Kendall: Claro que sí y mis amigas dijeron que sí va a ir les dije que partiríamos a la playa de Mellowbrook mañana a las 8 de la mañana.

Kick: Mis amigos también van a ir y les avise que mañana a las 8 a.m.

Kendall: Ok entonces nos vemos mañana Kick.

Kick: Jeje hasta mañana Kendall.

Kick ya iba a entrar a su casa cuando de pronto Kendall lo detiene y lo besa y Kick corrsponde el beso.

Kendall: Kick te amo (con un tono de sensualidad más de lo normal).

Kick: Hay sopas¡, yo también te amo Kendall.

Kendall besa a Kick apasionadamente y los dos se besaban hasta que se separaron para darse un respiro.

Kendall: Hasta mañana Kick.

Kick: Hasta mañana Kendall.

Kick entro a su casa y se encerró en su cuarto y se hecho a dormir pero con una gran satisfacción en el rostro de que va a ir con Kendall, era el día más increíble de su vida.

Al día siguiente Kick se levanta muy temprano y emocionado por este día, agarró una maleta y empezó a meter algo de ropa, solo la necesaria, blanqueador solar, una manta, una sombrilla, etc., después se bañó rápido, se vistió, desayunó rápido y de despidió de su mamá:

Kick: Mamá voy a ir a la playa con mis amigos por 3 días.

Honey: Muy bien cariño, que te vaya bien, no vayas a hacer tonterías.

Kick: Okey Mamá ya entendí y me llevaré el auto mamá.

Honey: Ten mucho cuidado hijo¡.

Kick: Esta bien, nos vemos en trés días mamá.

Kick se dirigió al garaje y se subió a su camioneta y era muy espaciosa ya que cabía hasta 12 gentes máximo y tenia de todo la camioneta y no habría problema en el viaje y después Kick enciende su vehículo y se va y primero va a la casa de Kendall y ella estaba parada allí esperando.

Kendall: Hola como estas?

Kick: Bién y Lista para irnos?

Kendall: Claro, Primero Vamos por mis amigas.

Kick y Kendall fueron por sus amigas y ahí estaban Jackie, Sam, Valerie y Jenny.

Kick: Suban Ya chicas.

Jackie: Aquí vamos¡

Sam: Jackie no grites, mejor ahí que subirnos a la camioneta.

Jenny: Faltan los Chicos.

Valerie: Mejor vámonos.

Despúes Kick fue por sus amigos que los estaban esperando:

Gunther: Ya era hora Kick.

Mouth: Si Kick, te tardaste tanto.

James: Bueno subamos ya.

Tom: OK OK, Ya vamos pero Chris no va a venir porque está enfermo además su novia lo va a estar visitando.

Kick: Bien por el, ahora vámonos a la playa¡

Todos: SIIIIIIIIIIIII.

Y así Kick y sus amigos se fueron a la playa a divertirse en esos tres días y media hora después llegaron a la playa, se bajaron todos del automóvil y bajaron sus cosas (y era mucho equipaje aparte las tablas de surf), después como al medio día fueron a buscar sus cabañas, la cabaña izquierda se iban a quedar las chicas y la cabaña de la derecha los chicos. 1 Hora después los chicos salieron de sus cabañas solo con sus sandalias y pantalones cortos de playa:

Gunther: Si ya estamos frescos.

Mouth: Oye Kick tu te pareces a Atlas¡

Kick: Porqué lo dices?

Mouth: Cómo quisiera tener esos músculos y esos pectorales para gustarle más a Sam, cómo le haces amigo?

Kick: Entreno todos los días, bueno media hora diaria antes de ir a dormir.

James: Pero lo más importante, faltan que las chicas salgan.

Tom: Seeeeeee (babeando)¡

Gunther: Muchacho tranquilo.

Tom: Oye Kick como te imaginas a Kendall en traje de baño?

Kick: Pero QUE TE PASA? o/o

James: Admítelo Kick se que te gusta ella y la quieres ver en traje de baño (con sonrisa picarona).

Kick: YA BASTA¡ (enojado y rojo a la ves).

Mouth: Imagina Kick, que Kendall tuviera un micro bikini y toda su desnudes sale a la luz, jeje (en ese momento Kick imagina a Kendall con ese tipo de bikini y de repente a Kick le sale una gotita de sangre en la nariz)

Kick: Ratas¡ (todavía enbobado).

Mouth: Jajajajaaja Kick eres un pervertido, jajajaaja.

Entonces Kick le da un golpe en la cabeza a Mouth:

Mouth: Oyes eso dolio¡ (sobándose la cabeza).

Kick: CALLATE, ESO TE PASA POR ANDAR DICIENDO COSAS ESTUPIDAS¡

James: Bueno pero no te enojes¡ Kick es solo una broma¡

Kick: Si claro, muy gracioso jaja (con sarcasmo)¡

Gunther: Ya tranquilo Kick estamos en la playa para divertirnos, jaja.

Kick: Si si lo que tu digas Gunther¡

En ese momento las chicas salen de su cabaña pero con sus respectivos trajes de baño, las chicas se veían sexys que hasta los chicos se quedan como idiotas babeando pero faltaba una chica y era Kendall:

Jackie: Vámos Kendall no seas tímida¡

Kendall: NO, NO voy a salir así¡

Valerie: Vamos amiga te ves bien con ese traje.

Kendall: QUE NO VOY A SALIR¡

Jenny: Vamos Kendall no seas así¡

Kendall: QUE NO¡

Sam: Bueno ya estuvo Kendall¡

Kick: Qué está pasando aquí?

Sam saca a la fuerza a Kendall y ella sale a la luz y no lo podían creer Kendall tenía puesto un microbikini y casi estaba desnuda y lo peor estaba frente a Kick:

Kendall: Este… yo… yo….. (Toda roja -/-)

Kick: POR TODAS LAS SOPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSS SSSSS¡

Kick se pone todo rojo y se desmaya al estilo anime todo rojo, con derrame nasal y los ojos en forma de remolino.

Kendall: Kick¡ Hay no mejor me cambio ahora mismo¡

Kendall se metió rápido a la cabaña a cambiarse de traje de baño mientras Kick seguía noqueado al ver tal belleza sexy que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo que pasó, hasta que sus amigos lo metieron a la cabaña, lo dejaron en el sillón hasta que se recupere:

Mouth: Creo que Kendall se paso, jajajaajaja.

Gunther: Chicos mejor vámos por comida, muero de hambre¡

James: Yo también.

Tom: Por fin vamos a comer algo.

Mientras los chicos se alejaban de la cabaña Kick estaba acostado y estaba descansando mientras recordaba la escena más grandiosa de su vida increíble ver a Kendall con ese microbikini pero de repente Kendall entra con su traje de baño normal (el de la piscina) y Kendall se sienta junto con Kick para ver como esta pero ella estaba totalmente roja.

Continuara…

Bueno chicos les traigo el quinto capítulo, jejeje y ps voy a tratar de terminar el sexto capítulo en la mañana del 24 de diciembre y ps el sexto capítulo va a tener una sección de lime/lemon y ps no se que piensen ustedes pero espero que les guste este capítulo y el sexto, jeje (aunque apenas empezaré a escribirlo), nos vemos después, jeje….


	6. Capítulo 6: Una noche llena de pasiones

Capítulo 6: Una noche llena de pasiones.

Nota: En este capítulo va a tener una sección lemon de Kick y kendall, para los que no les gusta esta sección mejor se saltan esa parte y continúan leyendo o pueden leer la sección pero bueno sean discretos y si los cachan sus padres ps ni modo, léanlo bajo su responsabilidad, jeje.

Nuestro acróbata seguía "desmayado" al ver tal escena que lo hizo sentir algo increíble, mientras Kendall le hacía compañía pero todavía seguía muy avergonzada, ya que Kick la vió en ese diminuto traje de baño y a la vez se sentía bien según ella, pero de pronto Kick Comenzó a despertar:

Kick: Rayos¡ donde estoy?

Kendall: Tranquilo Kick, estas en la cabaña conmigo.

Kick: KENDALL¡ (se sobresalta y con la cara roja).

Kendall: Tranquilo Kick, ya me puse mi traje de baño normal (-/-).

Kick: Oh ya veo, discúlpame si me exalté así (-/-), es que cuando te ví en ese diminuto traje de baño, (a Kick le sale vapor en las orejas) te veías tan hermosa..

Kendall: Gracias, jeje, yo no se que decir (totalmente roja -/-).

Kick: No tienes que decir nada, no me importa lo que digan los demás yo te amo..

Kendall: Yo también te amo, Clarence..

Kick: Oyes, ya te dije que no me llames así…..

Pero antes de que Kick terminara Kendall lo interrumpe con un beso, sorprendido Kick le corresponde el beso, pero ese beso duró más de diez minutos (guau, si que se aman) hasta tuvieron que interrumpirlo para tomar aire pero vuelven a besarse y la pasión no quiso esperar:

Kick: Kendall, ya no aguanto esto, te amo…

Kendall: Kick, no tan rápido, alguien puede venir….

Kick la interrumpió besándola cuando de pronto se escucharon unos pasos, alguien se acercaba y no era bueno para ellos.

Kendall: Kick, alguien se acerca, tenemos que detenernos por ahora.

Kick: PPfff, esta bien, puedo esperar.

De repente abren la puerta y era Gunther quien había entrado para saber como estaba su amigo:

Gunther: Los interrumpí en algo?

Kick y Kendall: No nada, no es nada. (o/o).

Gunther: Ok?, como te sientes amigo?

Kick: Ya estoy mejor amigo, pero tengo mucha hambre.

Gunther: Todos te estamos esperando Kick, estamos en un restaurante cerca de las cabañas, como ves?

Kick: Suena bien amigo, Kendall vienes?

Kendall: Claro Kick, también tengo mucha hambre y no he almorzado.

Kick: Pues vámonos.

Kick, Gunther y Kendall salieron de la cabaña hacia el restaurante donde todos los esperaban, y entraron a un restaurante gourmet donde se podía comer lo que quisiera por 10 dólares, y Mouth y los demás estaban ya comiendo pero a gusto toda la mesa estaba repleta de comida (bueno comían lo que les gustaba) y después se sentaron para hacerles compañía:

Mouth: Valla ya despertaste Kick, ya era hora, sírvanse lo que quieran.

Kick: Gracias, y que se te antoja Kendall?

Kendall: Yo no se, dejame ver…

Kick: Yo voy a querer un pedazo de lasaña, después tres filetes de milanesa bañadas en salsa casera, 2 brochetas de arrachera y pure de papa a y el gepardex, jeje.

Kendall: Bueno yo quiero 1 filete de pescado empanizado, un pedazo de lasaña y agua natural, y a comer se ha dicho.

Kick: Bueno a comer¡

Kick y sus amigos estuvieron en el restaurante por tres horas hasta quedar satisfechos y Gunther era el más feliz, no había comido tanto en años, solo en fechas importantes como navidad, año nuevo, etc, pero bueno, el caso es que todos quedaron satisfechos y James preguntó:

James: Oigan y si jugamos volleyball?

Sam: No es mala idea, ahí que jugar.

Todos: Siiiii.

Todos estaban jugando volleyball y se estaban divertiendo como nunca incluso se inició una pequeña rivalidad entre Mouth y Sam ya que eran los capitanes de los equipos y después de un rato los chicos salieron a surfear, Tom, James, Gunther, Mouth y Kick se veían increíbles surfeando pero el que más se destacaba en las olas era Kick, de un lado para el otro destruía las olas y Kendall estaba mirándolo y no se le quitaba la imagen de Kick hasta que alguien la interrumpió de sus pensamientos:

Sam: Tierra llamando a Kendall, hola, hola, hay alguien en casa?

Kendall: OOOhhh Ah'? perdón no presté atención.

Valerie: Estas embobada con Kick.

Kendall: No es cierto¡

Jackie: Admítelo Kendall, no puedes apartar tus ojos en él.

Jenny: Está enamorada, jajajaja.

Kendall: Es que el es tan increíble.

Sam: Todo el mundo sabe que Kick Buttowski es el mejor del mundo.

Mientras tanto en las olas:

Kick: Nunca me ganarán soy el mejor.

Mouth: Eso lo veremos¡

Gunther: hhhhhhhhhhhhoooooooooojjjjjj jjoooooo¡

James: Si, esto se siente Genial.

Tom: Jajajaa, que divertido¡

Todos los chicos estaban divertiendose como nunca se acercaron a las chicas para saludarlas:

Kick: Les gustó como surfeábamos?

Kendall: Si eres el mejor…

Kick: Aunque Mouth ya se andaba callendo, jajaja.

Mouth: Oye, solo perdía el equilibrio pero ya me compuse¡

Sam: Si lo que digas chico genio¡

Mouth: No empieces Sam¡

Sam: Algun Problema Christoper?

Mouth: Oyes, odio ese nombre.

James: Ya dejen de discutir ustedes dos, parecen recién casados jajaja.

Mouth y Sam: TU CALLATE¡ (O/O).

Gunther: Bueno pero no se enojen, estamos para divertirnos o verlos pelear?

Jackie: Vueno todavía nos queda mucho por divertirnos pero creo que ya son las 8 de la noche.

Valerie: Vamos a regresar a la cabaña a ver películas, creo que las vi debajo del televisor.

Kendall: Bueno que esperamos vámonos.

Y así nuestros amigos se regresaron a la cabaña a ver qué películas habían, de hecho habían bastantes películas de acción, drama, ciencia ficción, terror y románticas y Valerie Mencionó:

Valerie: Yo quiero ver una romantica.

Jackie: Suena bien.

Kendall: Perfecto entonces será una romantica.

Sam: Yo quiero ver una película de acción.

Valerie: Lo siento Sam pero la mayoría quiere ver una romantica y ps ni modo.

Sam: No es justo.

Valerie: Lo siento pero es mayoría.

Jenny: Es cierto ganamos, el romance gana n/n.

Sam: PPffff¡ como sea.

Ya empezando la película Mouth se sienta con Sam, James se sienta con Valerie, Tom con Jenny, Gunther con Jackie y Kick a lado de Kendall (Bueno los lugares estaban separados claro para tener más privacidad) y después al pasar la película nuestras parejas tenían un momento de pasión dándose besos Excepto Mouth y Sam que decían:

Mouth:Andale un besito si?

Sam: No, no eres de mi tipo.

Mouth: Vamos, se que yo te gusto.

Sam: No es verdad¡

Mouth: Solo uno, esta bien?

Sam: Ok, Ok, solo un beso y ya..

Mouth y Sam se acercaron sus rostros para juntar sus labios en un apasionado beso pero Sam quiso interrumpirlo pero Mouth no la dejó dándole el beso más largo de su vida y mientras tanto con James y Valerie:

Valerie: Vamos besame más….

James: Jejeje ok, ok, los que tu quieras.

Mientras con Tom Y Jenny:

Tom: Quiero besarte más¡

Jenny: No tan rápido bobito, no seas impaciente.

Mientras con Gunther y Jackie:

Gunther: Te amo Jackie y siempre te amaré.

Jackie: Yo igual mi hombresote¡

Y al último Kick y Kendall seguían besándose apasionadamente y acariciándose el uno contra el otro:

Kendall: Ya no aguanto más esto Kick quiero hacerlo.

Kick: Estas segura O/O?

Kendall: Siempre quise hacer esto contigo Kick (con una voz sensual n/n).

Kick: Ok, pero no podemos hacerlo aquí.

Kendall: Ya se vamos a la habitación y le pongo seguro para que nadie nos moleste.

Kick y Kendall se escabulleron a la habitación sin hacer ruido y cerrando la puerta despacio para que no se oiga y ponerle el seguro y asi….

AQUÍ EMPIEZA LA SECCION LEMON.

Kendall: En donde nos quedamos?

Kick: En esto.

Kick besa a Kendall apasionadamente y ella le corresponde el beso, tanto que se convirtió en un beso profundo, de pronto ellos se empiezan a quitar la ropa hasta quedar desnudos, Kick la abraza nuevamente y la besa bajando hasta sus pechos donde empieza a chuparlos y Kendall soltando un gemido de pasión, después el baja hasta la intimidad de Kendall y empieza lamiéndola tanto que la rubia arquea la espalda del placer después de unos minutos Kick dirige su miembro en la entrada de Kendall pero:

Kendall: Kick es mi primera vez.

Kick: Lo se, también es mi primera vez pero ya no aguanto más.

Kendall: Esta bien Kick, pero se gentil, tengo miedo.

Kick: No te preocupes Kendall, te amo y siempre te protegeré.

En eso Kick por fin le roba la virginidad a Kendall y empieza empujando dentro de ella una y otra vez, Kendall se aferraba a Kick como nunca entre caricias y besos profundos y después de un buen rato (como 4 horas) Kick y Kendall llegaron hasta lo más alto del clímax para después caer bien dormidos.

AQUÍ SE ACABA EL LEMON

Eran las 11 de la mañana y Kick y Kendall estaban dormidos en la cama y sus rostros se veían felices como si fueran recién casados y poco a poco fueron despertando:

Kendall: Buenos días Kick.

Kick: Buenos días, como dormiste?

Kendall: De maravilla, fue la mejor noche de mi vida Kick.

Kick: Jejejeje también la mía, jejeje n/n.

Kick y Kendall volvieron a besarse hasta que de pronto tocan la puerta:

Gunther: Kick, soy Gunther estás ahí?

Rápidamente Kick y Kendall se vistieron rápidamente ordenaron el cuarto para despistarla y Kick salió por la ventana para encontrarse con Gunther:

Kendall: Hola Gunther que pasa?

Gunther: Kendall has visto a Kick? Creo que salió para un lado y no se en donde esta.

Kendall: Yo tampoco se donde está.

Kick: Hola Gunther, me buscabas?

Gunther: Amigo donde has estado?

Kick: Fui a caminar un rato (mintiendo)

Gunther: Kick estas enfermo o que?

Kick: De qué hablas?

Gunther: Tu cara esta muy roja de lo normal.

Kick: No se, creo que me afectó el sol un poquito, jejeje (n/n).

Kendall se dio cuenta de eso y ella también sonrojó pero luego dijo:

Kendall: Gunther donde están las chicas?

Gunther: Siguen durmiendo en la cabaña después de tanta película.

Kick: Mejor vamos a despertar a los demás no creen?

Kendall: Tienes razón Kick, vámonos.

Ya en la cabaña los chicos y las chicas seguían durmiendo hasta que Kick tuvo una idea, Kick fue a su habitación y dentro de su maleta había una corneta muy ruidosa:

Kick: Jejejeje con eso los despertaremos, jejeje.

Kendall: Déjame hacerlo Kick.

Gunther: Kendall estas segura de eso? Creo que si los despertamos se van a enojar.

Kendall: Jjejjeejeje ya quiero verles las caras, puedo Kick?

Kick: Adelante.

En eso Kendall acciona la chicharra y un ruido insoportable salió de ella hasta que los chicos y las chicas se despertaron muy alterados mientras Kick, Kendall y Gunther se reían.

Kick: Jajajaja ya levántense dormilones, jajaja.

Mouth: Esto no es gracioso Kick.

Sam: Si no es gracioso, yo quería dormir más y esa broma solo me corresponde a mí.

Kendall: Sam tu no eres la única en hacer bromas, jajajaja

Jackie: Si y menos me sorprende de ti amorcito..

Gunther: Jejeje perdóname amorcito pero no pude evitarlo, jejeje.

James: Oigan vamos a comer ya tengo hambre.

Valerie: SI yo también vamos a comer en el restaurante.

Después de eso los chicos y las chicas se dirigieron al restaurante y Kendall se veía más feliz de la cuenta por lo que Sam se percató de eso y decidió preguntar:

Sam: Amiga, te ves más alegre de la cuenta que pasó?

Kendall: Nada, solo que tuve la mejor noche de mi vida.

Valerie: Creo que estas así por Kick Verdad?

Kendall: De que hablas?

Jenny: Vamos Kendall a nosotras no nos mientas, porque yo te vi entrando a la cabaña junto con Kick, que estaban haciendo?

Kendall: No hicimos nada, solo hablamos y ya (con la cara roja).

Jackie: Vamos Kendall dilo somos amigas no?

Kendall: Si pero no pasó nada (más roja)

Sam: Lo que tu digas.

Mientras con los chicos pasaba lo mismo.

Gunther: Kick te ves diferente.

Kick: Cómo diferente amigo?

James: Te noto más relajado amigo, es como si te hubieras quitado un peso de encima.

Kick: Creo que no me di cuenta.

Mouth: Si ya no eres el mismo que te paso?

Kick: Digamos que tuve la más increíble noche de mi vida y mejor dejamos la plática después porque vamos a comer.

Kick y sus amigos entraron al restaurante a comer todos tenían hambre y todos comían, después de eso todos salieron y de repente los chicos vieron a mucha gente ahí amontonada y fueron a ver que pasó?

Mouth: Chicos voy a preguntar a ver que pasa.

Mouth fue hacia el montón de gente que había y se acercó a preguntar:

Mouth: oyes qué sucede?

Desconocido 1: No lo sé, esos tres sujetos están causando problemas.

De pronto Mouth reconoció a esos sujetos y a uno en especial.

Mouth: Kick, Kick, tenemos un problema.

Kick: Qué pasa Mouth.

Mouth: Regresó.

James: Quien?

Mouth: Es Cole.

CONTINUARA.

Bueno Muchachos por fin les traigo el capítulo 6 y ps tiene una pequeña sección de lemon pero es demasiado pésima y corta así que espero que me disculpen y bueno fue hace bastante tiempo que no subo nada, como dije anteriormente estuve enfermo, yo pensaba que era el estomago que me dolia pero no lo que me dolia era el pancreas asi que me tuvieron que hospitalizar por unos días y me tuvieron que hacer analisis para saber la causa y ps ya medieron el medicamento y no fue nada grave gracias a dios y ya me estoy recuperando de mi enfermedad y que bueno y creo que tambien la razón de la que me tarde tanto es que estuve buscando trabajo y lo encontre, ya mañana empiezo a trabajar, por favor comprendan mi situación ya que a partir de ahora ya no tendre tiempo de subir mis fics y ps va hacer más dificil la cosa aparte que despues que termine este fic he pensado hacer una secuela donde Kick trabaja ya en la WWE como luchador profesional y no se si les guste la idea pero bueno, espero que comprendan mi situación y espero estar aquí más seguido y espero que no me linchen después de todo este tiempo, pero bueno es todo nos vemos adiós.

NOTAS DE REVIEWS:

. Enmascarada-sm: Mira no quise tener que ponerle rollo en la lucha del chico emo, lo puse a pelear con un gordote que lo derrotara rápido. (Espero que no se haiga lastimado).

Y ps dejen más reviews por favor solo he recibido seis y minimo necesito 100, por favor si.


	7. Capitulo 7: HELL IN A CELL MATCH La Veng

CAPITULO 7: HELL IN A CELL MATCH, LA VENGANZA DE COLE

Mientras Kick y sus amigos salían del restaurante Mouth vino a contarles lo que sucedía:

Mouth: Kick alguien esta causando problemas.

Kick: ¿Quién?

Mouth: Es Cole

Kick: Otra vez ese idiota y ahora que esta haciendo?

Mouth: Parece que esta causando destrozos en la playa.

Y era cierto Cole y sus guardaespaldas estaban causando problemas en la playa y Cole esta muy enfadado más de la cuenta:

Cole: Porque, Porque ese idiota de Buttowski lo ODIO…

Guardaespalda 1: Jefe Cálmese por favor.

Cole: NO QUIERO.

Cole estaba causando daños en la propiedad ajena ni las autoridades no lo podían detener, acababan golpeados por ese maniaco y no sabían que hacer.

Sam: Hay que hacer algo, ese idiota podría arruinar las vacaciones.

James: No lo se, ese idiota sigue causando problemas apenas Kick puede con el… ESO ES.

Gunther: Tienes alguna idea de cómo detener a ese sujeto?

James: Kick tu puedes detenerlo.

Kick: Yo? Porque?

En eso Cole ve a Kendall entre la multitud se le acercó (e ignorando a Kick que estaba aquí le dijo:

Cole: Hola mi amor me extrañaste? (con una sonrisa maliciosa).

Kendall: NO Y YA DEJAME EN PAZ Y LARGATE¡

Cole: pues que mal porque no me pienso ir hasta que me beses.

Kendall: NO QUE ASCO ADEMAS TENGO NOVIO Y ES MUCHO MAS GUAPO Y TIENE MÁS HUEVOS QUE TU Y MUCHO MEJOR NO COMO TU QUE ERES UN PATAN.

Cole: INSOLENTE LO LAMENTARAS.

Y EN LO QUE LEVANTABA LA MANO NO SE DIO CUENTA QUE KICK ESTABA ATRAS DE EL Y LO DETIENE:

Kick: LA TOCAS Y TE ENVIARE AL HOSPITAL EN SILLA DE RUEDAS¡

Cole: Como si pudieras hacerlo¡

Kick: Lo volveré a hacer si sigues fastidiándome.

Cole: LA VEZ PASADA TUVISTE SUERTE Y AHORA VINE PARA ACABAR CONTIGO BUTTOWSKI.

Y CONMIENZA COLE EN EL PRIMER GOLPE A LA MANDIBULA DE KICK Y TODOS DICIENDO: UUUUUUUUUUUUU, Y CAE EL SUELO KICK FURIOSO SE LEVANTA Y LO GOLPEO EN EL ADOMEN LE SACO EL AIRE LUEGO CON UNA PATADA A LA CARA COLE SE REPONDE Y LE RESPONDE:

Cole: Desgraciado¡

Kick: Vas a llorar o vas a pelear¡

BUENO LA PELEA SE PUSO CADA VEZ MAS VIOLENTA COLE LO GOLPEO EN LA ESPALDA Y LO PATEO EN LAS COSTILLAS, EN LO QUE KICK SE RPONSE COLE ALDARDEABA Y SE BURLABA DE EL, MIENTRAS KICK ESTABA EN EL SUELO Y VIO UNA SLLA DE PLAYA ASI QUE LA AGARRÒ YLE DIO UN SILLAZO N EL ESTOMAGO DESPUES SE LO DIO EN LA ESPALDA Y SIGIO HASTA QUE SU AMIGO GUNTHER LO AGARRO ANTES DE QUE HICIERA ALGO ESTUPIDO:

Gunther: Kick Tranquilizate por favor¡

Kick: Ese desgraciado tendrá que aprender por las malas¡

Cole: Esta me la pagas ahora Buttowski¡

Kick: VAAAMMOOOSSS¡

Kick y Cole se lograron soltar y empezaron con la pelea callejera otra vez y esto se convirtió en una lucha super libre (No Holds Barred Match), una y otra vez los golpes y patadas se hicieron presentes, los dos se golpeaban hasta sacarse la sangre, y hasta agarraron las sillas y empezaron a golpearse cosa que les sorprendió a toda la gente curiosa que los miraba con horror como se masacraban el uno al otro, especialmente a los amigos de Kick que trataban de detenerlo y la que más estaba sufriendo era Kendall, todo lo que veía era como su amado novio era golpeado de la peor manera posible, los dos hombres ensangrentados por fin se separaron para un respiro para volver a pelear pero antes de que Kick empiece otra vez Kendall lo abraza llorando y le dice:

Kendall: Kick, por favor, ya no más, por favor, te lo pido, basta quédate conmigo, ya no sigas con esto.

Kick: Kendall…. Perdoname….

Cole: Si Kendall perdónalo porque es un idiota, jajajajaja.

Kick: Estas Muerto¡….

Gunther los detiene a ambos con sus manos antes de que hagan algo estúpido:

Gunther: Ya basta ustedes dos, si quieren una pelea, porque no lo arreglan al estilo de la lucha libre?

Cole: Hasta el gordo tiene razón, oye buttowski que tal si tu y yo arreglamos nuestras diferencias en el ring?

Kick: Acepto tu estúpido reto, pero hay un problema, no hay ring en la playa, creo que dejaste tu cerebro en la fábrica, idiota.

Cole: GGRGRGRGRGRG¡ Muy gracioso Buttowski, pero hay un gimnasio a 1 kilometro de esta asquerosa playa, como ves?

Kick: Me parece bien, entonces nos vemos allá.

Cole: No tan rápido Buttowski, aún no he elegido la estipulación de nuestra lucha.

Kick: Tienes que estar bromeando.

Cole: Yo nunca Bromeo Buttowski, la estipulación que voy a poner es que nuestra pelea sea una HELL IN A CELL MATCH¡ (Celda Infernal), jajajaajaja y eso no es todo.

Kick: Que hay más?

Cole: Si, vamos a poner un árbitro invitado, como ves?

Kick: Cómo que un árbitro invitado?

Cole: Si, pero más bien será obligado, jajajaja yo elegiré a cualquier sujeto que esta a nuestro alrededor para que sea nuestro arbitro especial.

Kick: A quien vas a elegir?

Cole: Puedo elegir a tu novia como arbitro especial, jajajajajaja

Kick: No te atrevas idiota¡

Cole: Jajajaja solo bromeaba cachorrito, jajaja quiero destruirte físicamente y no mentalmente, jajajaja.

Kick: Elige al arbitro de una maldita vez¡

Cole: Veo que quieres ir al grano, muy bien entonces yo elijo como árbitro especial aaaaaaaaaaaaaa MOUTH¡

Kick: Qué¡

Mouth: Qué, porque yo?

Cole: Ya lo Sabrás, jajajajaja entonces Buttowski nos vemos en el gimnasio dentro de tres horas, no faltes, jajajajaja.

Kick: Ahí estaré desgraciado.

Cole: Y lo mejor es que si gano, me quedaré con tu novia Buttowski, jajajaja.

Kick: ESTAS MUERTO DESGRACIADO.

Kick y Cole iban a empezar de nuevo hasta que vinieron varios hombres y ellos eran los salvavidas para tener la situación bajo control:

Salvavidas 1: A VER QUE DIABLOS PASA AQUÍ, ESTAN CAUSANDO PROBLEMAS EN MI PLAYA?

Gunther: El sujeto de allá es el que está causando destrozos.

El salvavidas voltea donde está cole y frunce el seño:

Salvavidas: Haber joven si está causando escándalos y desmadre, mejor vallase de mi playa antes de que lo lleve con la policía, me entendió?

Cole: Ja, no veo tu nombre en ella idiota, jajajaa, de todos modos ya me iba, entonces, nos vemos en el gimnasio junto al muelle buttowski, no faltes, jajajaja.

Kick: Te voy a destruir Cole¡

Cole: Lo que sea, jajajaajajajajajaa.

Cole y sus guaruras se fueron de la playa para prepararse para la lucha en ese gimnasio infernal, mientras Kick y sus amigos regresaron a las cabañas para descansar un rato y de plano para entrenar un poco, pero primero Kick tiene que curar sus heridas y Kendall se encarga de eso:

Kendall: Kick, lo que hiciste fue estúpido y ahora vas a pelear contra ese idiota en una celda infernal? Estas loco Clarence.

Kick: Lo sé, lo sé, pero no tengo opción después de lo que pasó allá atrás, tendré que vencer a ese desgraciado y para colmo involucra a Mouth para que sea el árbitro invitado, y eso me molesta.

Kendall: Porque siempre te involucras en esto Kick?

Kick: A veces me pregunto lo mismo.

Kendall: Prométeme una cosa.

Kick: Que quieres que te prometa.

Kendall: Prométeme que saldrás sano y salvo por favor.

Kick: Kendall en esta lucha voy a salir lastimado, y aparte no te garantizo de que lo pueda vencer, pero voy a hacer el intento.

Kendall: Promételo.

Kick: Pero Kendall…

Kendall: PROMÉTELO¡

Kick: Tsk¡ Esta bien Kendall te lo prometo. Gracias.

Kendall: Te amo Kick.

Kick: Igualmente.

Gunther: Amigo, será mejor que te prepares y calientes porque dentro de poco iremos al gimnasio abandonado para tu lucha.

Kick: Lo sé amigo, lo sé.

Sam: Claro que nuestro acróbata le pateara el trasero a ese desgraciado, más vale que lo ayudes Mouth me oíste o si no te las verás conmigo.

Mouth: Wow, wow, wow, espero nena, esto de ser árbitro no es facíl, si intento ayudar a Kick, Cole se dará cuenta y suspenderá la lucha, aparte lo transmitirá a nivel nacional, así que por favor no presiones.

Valerie: La verdad es: Cómo consiguen equipos para programas de TV, lo habrán robado? O que?

James: Ya sabes como son de rateros, pero bueno lo hecho, hecho esta.

Kick: Ok no me daré por vencido y voy a empezar a Calentar.

Kick inició rápidamente su entrenamiento que duró dos horas y media, después nuestros amigos subieron al auto y se dirigieron al gimnasio junto al muelle que por cierto extrañamente había mucha gente y bastante, después bajaron del auto y no lo podían creer, en ese gimnasio se hacían espectáculos extremos y eran prohibidos, o sea era un lugar donde se practicaban deportes extremos y eso le encantaba a Kick pero en el centro estaban preparando el ring y miraron arriba y oooo sorpresa estaba una gran jaula gigante de acero colgando en el techo y no lo podían creer:

James: Esa es la Jaula Infernal? Valla esta vez si se lucieron.

Valerie: Pero cómo pudieron colgar semejante cosa allá arriba?

Kick: No lo se, será mejor que entremos.

Kick y sus amigos entraron para irse directo a los vestidores o al Backstage y seguir entrenando, Kick estaba listo para su lucha contra Cole y nada iba lo iba detener, por por otro lado Mouth tenía puesto el uniforme del árbitro y estaba más que nervioso despúes llegó la hora de la batalla, primero sonó la música de Entrada de Mouth luciéndose ante el público llegando al ring, después de eso empezó la música de entrada de Cole, muy triunfante y confiado el muy muy y mostrando una actitud desafiante y gritando puras tonterías, después empezó a sonar la música de entrada de Kick Buttowski, el joven acróbata luchador dispuesto a todo, haciendo su clásica pose de increíble, después de eso Kick y Cole no dejaban de mirarse con caras asesinas, después empezó a sonar la música de Mettalica y su tema "The Memory Remainds" ( watch?v=aPuYqL2NB1U) y empezó a bajar la gran Celda Infernal muy lentamente mientras duraba la canción, después termino la melodía y la Celda por fin estaba en el suelo, uno de los árbitros cierra con candado la única puerta que era la salida, Mouth veía a los dos luchadores y da la señal de que empiece la pelea:

Y Aquí entro yo como comentarista:

YYYYYYYYYYYYYY SUENA LA CAMPANA AMIGOS, EMPIEZA ESTE COMBATE KICK Y COLE REPARTIENDOSE GOLPES EL UNO AL OTRO, KICK TIENE ACORRALADO A COLE Y SIGUE GOLPENADOLO DESPUES REALIZA LAZO Y COLE REBOTA EN EL ESQUINERO KICK VA A GOLPEARLO PERO COLE LO DETIENE CON UNA PATADA EN LA CARA SEÑORES DESPUES COLE CONTRATACA A KICK GOLPEANDOLO VARIAS VECES EN EL ESQUINERO DESPUES SE APARTA PERO OOOOOO SORPRESA KICK LO AGARRA DEL CUELLO Y LO AVIENTA AL ESQUINERO Y SIGUE GOLPEANDOLO, AMIGOS ESTO ES INCREIBLE COMO KICK SACA FUERZA BRUTA PARA DETENER A COLE, KICK LO AGARRA Y LO SACA FUERA DEL CUADRILATERO SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES, KICK SALE DEL RING Y COMIENZA GOLPEANDO COLE EN LA CABEZA PARA DESPUES ESTAMPARLO CON LAS ESCALERAS METALICAS, ESO SI DEBIO DOLER, COLE SE ALEJA PERO KICK LO SIGUE PERO OOO ESPEREN COLE LO GOLPEA EN EL ABDOMEN Y LO ESTAMPA EN LA PARED DE LA CELDA SEÑORES¡, COLE TRATA DE AVENTARLO A LA CELDA PERO KICK REVIERTE EL LAZO Y LO LANZA HACIA LA CELDA PARA DESPUES REBOTAR Y APLICARLE UNA CATAPULTA YYY TOMAAAAAAA, ESO SI DEBIO DOLERLE A COLE, NECESITARA ASPIRINA PARA ESO, DEPUES ACORRALADO KICK LE DA VARIOS CABEZASOS SIN PARAR, ESTO ES INCREIBLE, KICK ESTA DOMINANDO A COLE COMO SI NADA HUBIERA PASADO, Y NO ES TODO LO SUJETA Y LO AVIENTA EN LA PARED DE LA CELDA TOOOOMMMAAA OTRO GOLPE PARA COLE PARECE QUE EL ESTA QUEDANDO EN RIDICULO, KICK EMPIEZA A AHORCARLO Y EL ARBITRO LE DICE QUE PARE PERO KICK EMPUJA AL ARBITRO PARA QUE NO SE META Y DESPUES DARLE UN PUÑETAZO EN LA CABEZA A COLE, DESPUES LO AGARRA Y LO ESTAMPA EN LA CELDA OTRA VEEEEZZ SEÑORES, Y LUEGOOOOO TTOOMAAAA LO ESTAMPA EN LAS ESCALERAS METALICAS PARA LUEGO REALIZAR LAZO YY ESTAMPARLO EN LAS ESCALERAS OTRAVES YYYYYYYYYY TTTOMMMAAA, ESO DEBIÓ DEJAR NOQUEADO A COLE, KICK REGERSA A COLE AL RIN PEO ESPEREN KICK DESAFA UNA PARTE DE LAS ESCALERAS METALICAS, REGRESA AL RING, REALIZA LAZO Y COLE LE DA UN GOLPE PERO ESPEREN COLE REALIZA LAZO, KICK REBOTA EN LAS CUERDAS Y RECIBE UN RODILLAZO POR PARTE DE COLE, PERO NO LE HACE NADA Y KICK LE DA UN GOLPE CON EL ANTEBRAZO A COLE QUEDANDO EN EL SUELO SEÑORES, KICK AGARRA LA MANO DE COLE Y GOLPEANDOLO Y A LA VEZ NO LE SUELTAN LA MANO PERO ESPEREN ESPEREN, ESO ES KICK ESTA REALIZANDO LA VIEJA ESCUELITA SEÑORES KICK SUBE A LA TERCERA CUERDA YYYYYYYYY TOMA EN LA MERA CABEZOTAAAAA, COLE Y KICK ESTAN FUERA DEL RING, COLE MAREADO PERO ESPEREN QUE ESTA HACIENDO BUTTOWSKI ESTA AGARRANDO LA ESCALERA METALICA LA SUJETA YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY TTOOOMMAAAA, KICK GOLPEO A COLE CON LA ESCALERA NO LO PUEDO CREER, DESPUES KICK AGARRA LA SEGUNDA PARTE DE LA ESCALERA Y LO METE AL RING, QUE ES LO QUE PIENSA HACER BUTTOWSKI CON ESO? NO LO SABEMOS PERO LO AVERIGUAREMOS PRONTO, KICK AGARRA A COLE Y LO PONE EN LA ORILLA DEL RING Y COMIENZA A GOLPEARLO PERO ESPEREN KICK SUBE A LA ORILLA DEL RING VA A REALIZAR ESE MACHETE YYYYYYYYYYYYY TOOOOMMMAAAAAA MACHETAZO EN EL PECHO DE COLE, PARECE QUE SI AGONIZA DE DOLOR, KICK SUBE AL RING PERO ESPEREN COLE ATACA POR SORPRESA APLICANDOLE UNA DDT SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES PARA DESPUES AGARRARLE LA CABEZA Y ESTAMPARLO EN LAS ESCALERAS METALICAS QUE KICK METIO DENTRO DEL RING DESPUES O NO COLE QUIERE APLICAR EL PEDIGREEE PERO ESPEREN BUTTOWSKI REACCIONA Y LO LANZA POR LOS AIRES SEÑORES, KICK ESTAMPA A COLE EN LAS ESCALERAS, KICK CORRE REBOTA EN EL RING PARA GOLPEAR A COLE PERO ESPEREN COLE CONTRATACA CARGANDO AL ACRÓBATA ESTAMPANDOLO EN LAS ESCALERAS, AAUUCCCHHHH, TANTO PARA NADA SEÑORES, COLE SE ACERCA A KICK PARA GOLPEARLO PERO ESPEREN ESPEREN KICK AGARRA A COLE CON SU LLAVE DE SUMISIÓN LAS PUERTAS DEL INFIERNO (HELLS GATE) SEÑORES, COLE DESESPERADO TRATA DE SAFARSE DE ESA LLAVE PERO OOOO COLE LOGRA CARGAR EL CUERPO DE BUTTOWSKI YYYYY TOMAAAAAA LO ESTAMPA EN EL SUELO LIBERANDOSE DE ESA LLAVE FATAL SEÑORES, COLE REALIZA PIN Y MOUTH EMPIEZA A CONTAR UNO, DOS YYYYY NNOOO POR POOQUIIIIIIIITTOOOOO, ESTO APENAS ES EL COMIENZO SEÑORES, COLE SALE DEL RING Y ESTA BUSCANDO ALGO Y PARECE QUE LO ENCONTRÓ, UNA SILLA QUE ES LO QUE PENSARÁ A HACER CON ESO? O NO COLE LE DA UN GOLPE EN EL ABDOMEN CON LA SILLA YYYYYYYYYYYYYY TOOOMMMAAAA SILLETAZO EN LA ESPALDA PARA KICK Y ESTO NO ACABA, COLE COLOCA LAS ESCALERAS METALICAS EN EL ESQUINERO, AGARRA A KICK DE LA CABEZA LO AVIENTA YYYY TOOOOOMMMAAA, ESE GOLPE LE DEBIO DE DOLER AL ACRÓBATA Y CAE EN EL SUELO, SEÑORES, COLE SACA LAS ESCALERAS FUERA DEL RING, COLE AGARRA LA SILLA Y TTOMMMAAA SILLETAZO PARA KICK, SEÑORES Y TTOOOMMMMAAA OTRO SILLETAZO NO UNO SI NO DIEZ SILLTEZASOS EN LA ESPALDA DEL ACROBATA SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES EL ARBITRO ESTA TRATANDO DE DETENER A COLE PERO LO HACE A UN LA DO Y SIGUEN LOS SILLETAZOS PARA KICK SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES:

(Dentro de la Pelea)

Mouth: Ya basta, ya deja de golpearlo con la silla si no te descalifico¡

Cole: Apartate idiota, después te tocará a ti.

(Volvemos a los comentaristas).

OO SSI SEÑORES KICK ESTA PERO LASTIMADO DE A DEBERAS MUCHACHOS ESPEREN COLE AGARRA LA SILLA DE NUEVO, EL ÁRBITRO INTENTA PARARLO PERO ES EMPUJADO POR COLE, PREPARA LA SILLA YYY TTTTOOOMMMAAA MÁS SILLETAZOZ PARA KICK BUTTOWSKI:

(Dentro de la Pelea)

Mouth: Idiota yo soy el árbitro no lo entiendes?

Cole: ME IMPORTA UN CARAJO ENTIENDES¡ QUIERO ACABAR CON EL DE UNA VEZ Y PARA SIEMPRE INSECTO¡

Mouth va a checar como esta Kick:

Mouth: Kick Estas Bien? Voy a detener la pelea.

Kick: No la Detengas, NO DETENGAS ESTA PELEA POR FAVOR¡

Cole: QUEDATE AHÍ TIRADO DESGRACIADO INFELIZ¡

(Volviendo a los comentaristas).

SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES DESPUES DE UNAS PALABRAS COLE AGARRA LA SILLA LO GOLPEA EN EL ABDOMEN YYYYYYY TTTOMMMMMAAAAAAAA SILLETAZO DOLOROSO PARA KICK, COLE LO CUBRE EL ARBITRO CUENTA UNO, DOS YYY NNNNNOOOOO KICK REACCIONA A TIEMPO PARA SEGUIR CON ESTA PELEA INFERNAL PERO ESPEREN COLE CON LA SILLA YYYYYYYYYYYY TOMMMMAAAA OTRO SILLETAZO MÁS PARA BUTTOWSKI, DESPUES EL ARBITRO LE DICE QUE BASTA PERO HACE CASO OMISO, DESPUES BUSCA OTRA SILLA LA METE EN EL RING PERO ESPEREN COLE ESTA BUSCANDO ALGO Y SORPRESA¡ ES LA ARMA FAVORITA DE COLE EL MAZO GIGANTE, O NO, VA A GOLPEAR A BUTTOWSKI CON ESO?

(Dentro de la Pelea).

Mouth: Kick, estas bien, puedes seguir? Voy a sonar la campana.

Kick: No Detengas las Pelea, no lo hagas, se que puedo.

Cole sube al ring con un gran mazo:

Mouth: Espera deja que se recupere viejo.

Cole: NO ME IMPORTA, QUIERO ACABAR ESTO DE UNA VEZ Y PARA SIEMPRE

(Regresando a los comentaristas)

COLE TIENE PREPARADO EL MAZO YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY TOMMMMAAAAA EN LA MERA CABEZA PARA BUTTOWSKI SEÑORES LO CUBRE Y MOUTH CUENTA 1, 2 YYYYYYYY NNNNOOOOOO, NOOOOO, KICK BUTTOWSKI TODAVIA NO DESISTE Y HASTA CUANDO AMIGOS? KICK NO ESTA RESPONDEINDO Y COLE ESTA DESESPERADO POR ACABAR CON BUTTOWSKI AMIGOS, MOUTH CHECA A KICK QUE NO REACCIONA, ESTA NOQUEADO MUCHACHOS Y ESTA DUDANDO SI PARARÁ LA PELEA O NO PERO ESPEREN O NO, COLE ESTA PREPARANDO SU MAZO PARA GOLPEARLO EN LA CABEZA YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY NO NO MOUTH LO DETIENE A TIEMPO SALVANDOLO DE ESTE ASQUERSO FINAL AMIGOS Y LUEGO TIRA EL MAZO FUERA DEL RING PARA QUE NO HAGA ALGO ESTUPIDO:

(Dentro de la pelea)

Mouth le quita el mazo a Cole a tiempo y salvar al acróbata de su destino:

Mouth: Ya basta no? Ya estuvo.

Cole: HAZLO, SALVA A TU AMIGO ANTES DE QUE LO GOOLPEE MÁS, HAZLO DETEN LA PELEA.

Mouth va a checar a Kick para ver si esta bien pero algo inesperado ocurrió:

(Regresando a los comentaristas).

ESTO SE ESTA PONIENDO CHIDO AMIGOS MOUTH REGRESA PARA CHECAR A KICK PERO ESPEREN¡ QUE ESTA HACIENDO BUTTOWSKI, ESTA ATACANDO A MOUTH Y LE ESTA APLICANDO SU LLAVE DE SUMISION EL HELLS GATE, NO LO PUEDO CREER AMIGOS, MOUT INTENTA DESESPERADAMENTE SAFARSE DE ESO PERO COLE VIENE CON EL MAZO YYYYYYYYYYYY TTTOOOMMMAAA GRAN IMPACTO EN LA CABEZA DE BUTTOWSKI SEÑORES Y MOUT ESTA A SALVO POR AHORA PERO MOUTH ESTA NOQUEADO Y YA NADA SE PUEDE HACER KICK ESTA DESPROTEJIDO Y NADIE LO SALVARA COLE PREPARA SU MAZO PARA GOLPEARLO NUEVAMENTE Y ESTE ES EL FINAL AMIGOS PARA KICK BUTTOWSKI YYYYYYYYYYYYY ESPEREN KICK LE DA UN GOLPE EN EL ESTOMAGO A COLE Y LE APLICA LA HELLS GATE, HELLS GATE, NO PUEDO CREERLO BUTTOWSKI SACO FUERZA PARA APLICARLE SU LLAVE DE SUMISION, COLE ESTA DESESPERADO POR SALIR DE AHÍ, KICK SIGUE APLICANDOLE TODA LA FUERZA POSIBLE, COLE ESTA CEDIENDO POCO A POCO SEÑORES, POCO A POCO COLE ESTA DESVANESIENDOSE YY LO HIZO LO HIZO KICK LOGRO SOFOCAR A COLE CON LA HELL GATE ESTO ES INCREOBLE AMIGOS, PERO HAY UN PROBLEMA, EL ARBITRO MOUTH ESTA NOQUEADO Y NO SE PUEDE HACER NADA PERO ESPEREN, ESPEREN, UN SEGUNDO ARBITRO VIENE CORRIENDO PARA TERMINAR ESTO, SACA UNA LLAVE PARA ABIRI EL CANDADO DE LA CELDA Y LOGRA ENTRAR Y SUBIR AL RING PARA REALIZAR SEGUIR EL TRABAJO DE ARBITRAJE AMIGOS, KICK Y COLE APENAS PUDIERON LEVANTARSE DE PIE PERO ESPEREN KICK ESTA ATACANDO A COLE YYYYYYYYY TOMMMAAAA GARRA INFERNAL (CHOKESLAM) PARACOLE SEÑORES BOTTOWSKI LO CUBRE AL FIN EL ARBITRO CUENTA, UNO, DOS YYYYY NOOO, NO TODAVIA NO SE ACABA ESTO POR DIOS, KICK APENAS PUEDE LEVANTARSE Y EL ARBITRO LE DICE QUE VA A PARAR, PERO ESPEREN QUE ESTA HACIENDO KICK? YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY TTTOMMMMAAA GARRA INFERNAL PARA EL SEGUNDO ARBITRO, NO LO PUEDO CREER QUE BUTTOWSKI HAGA ESTO AMIGOS ESTA ATACANDO A CUALQUIER QUE SE META EN SU CAMINO, INCREIBLE, COLE TRATA DE PARARSE Y KICK LE APLICARA SU MOVIMIENTO FINAL PERO ESPEREN COLE LO ESQUIVA PERO MIREN MOUTH LE APLICA UNA SWEET SHIN MUSIC A KICK NO LO PUEDO CREER COLE CONTRATACA YYYYYYY TTTOMMMMMMMMMMMAAA, PEDIGREE PARA BUTTOWSKI AMIGOS, ESTO SE ACABO, COLE LO CUBRE Y MOUTH CUENTA UNO, DOS YYYYYYYYYY NO, NOOOOOOOO KICK BUTTOWSKI DESISTE Y QUIERE PELEAR MÁS AMIGOS, ESTOS SUJETOS SON IMPARABLES DE PIES A CABEZA, NADIE LOS PUEDE DETENTER, MOUTH NO LO PODIA CREER ESTA MUY IMPRESIONADO DE QUE SU AMIGO KICK TODAVIA SIGA EN LA PELEA SEÑORES, COLE AGARRA EL MAZO OTRA VEZ PERO MOUTH LO DETIENE PERO COLE LO GOLPEA Y LO SACA DEL RING SEÑORES, PERO ESPEREN ESPEREN KICK SE LEVANTO COMO SI NADA YYYY PUÑETAZO PARA COLE, SEGUIDO DE OTRO PUÑETAZO, LO LANZA CONTRA EL ESQUINERO YYY LAZO PARA COLE, BUTTOWSKI REBOTA EN LAS CUERDA YYYYYYY TOMMAAA PATADA EN LA CAROTA DE COLE, ESTO PUEDE SER UNA OPORTUNIDAD PARA BUTTOWSKI AMIGOS DE GANAR, KICK REBOTA EN LAS CUERDAS OTRA VEZ YYYYYYYY MACHETAZO EN EL PECHO PARA COLE, BUTTOWSKI SACA ENERGIAS DE SABE DONDE Y SIGUE Y SIGUE SIN PARAR, COLE SE LEVANTA APENAS PER ESPEREN ESPEREN KICK UTILIZA SU MOVIMIENTO FINAL LO VOLTEA DE CABEZA YYYYYYYYYYYYYYY TTTOOOOMMMAAAAA TOMBSTONE PILEDRIVER (MARTINETE) PARA COLE, ESTO YA SE ACABO AMIGOS, KICK CUBRE A COLE Y MOUTH CUENTA UNO DOS YYYYYYYYYYYYY NO, NO, NOOO, COLE SE NIEGA A PERDER, O POR DIOS KICK ESTA SORPRENDIDO DE QUE HAYA SOBREVIVIDO A SU MOVIMIENTO FINAL, NO LO PODEMOS CREEER, ESTA GUERRA TODAVIA SEGUIRA HASTA QUE TERMINE, AMBOS LUCHADORES ESTAN EN EL SUELO, NINGUNO PUEDE PARARSE, ESTO ESTA FENOMENAL AMIGOS, KICK LE DA UN CABEZASO A COLE AUNQUE SIGA EN EL SUELO Y SIGUE MÁS, COLE NO SE QUEDA ATRÁS, TAMBIEN LE DA SUS GOLPES A KICK, AMBOS ESTAN DE RODILLAS Y GOLPEANDOSE EL UNO A OTRO, YA AMBOS ESTAN DE PIE Y SIGUEN ATACANDOSE KICK REALIZARA UN DERECHAZO PERO ESPEREN, ESPEREN, COLE LO DETIENE Y CONTRATATA A BUTTOWSKI, KICK REBOTA EN LAS CUERDAS Y O NO EL MOVIMIENTO FINAL DE KICK PERO COLE LO ESQUIVA, ESPEREN COLE LO VA A HACER YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY TOMMMMAAAAAAA PEDIGREE PARA KICK BUTTOWSKI AMIGOS, COLE CUBRE A KICK MOUTH CUENTA UNO, DOS YYYYY NOOOO, NOOO, ESTO TODAVIA VA A CONTINUAR, APENAS DURAS KICK LOGRA LIBRARSE DE LA DERROTA, AMBOS LUCHADORES ESTAN HASTA EL LIMITE Y LLEVAN A RASTRAS SUS CUERPOR PERO ESPEREN COLE ESTA TRATANDO DE RECOGER SU MAZO PERO ESPEREN ALGO LO DETIENE Y ES BUTTOWSKI QUE CON SU PIE NO LO DEJA TENER EL MAZO PERO HAY ALGO MÁS, KICK TRAE EN SU MANO UNA SILLA Y KICK LO GOLPEA CON LA SILLA YYYYYYYYYYYY TOMMAAAAAAAAA SOLLETAZO EN LA ESPALDA DE COLE, KICK VA A GOLPEARLO CON LA SILLLA OTRA VEZ YYYYYYYYYYYYY TTTOOOMMMMMAAAAAAAA OTRO SILLETAZO EN LA ESPALDA DE COLE Y OTRO SILLETAZO Y OTRO, Y OTRO YYYYYYYY TTOOMMMMAA SILLETAZOS CORTESIA DE KICK BUTTOWSKI POR LO QUE LE HIZO COLE SEÑORES ESTO ES VENGANZA PURA:

(Dentro de la Pelea).

Mouth: Kick ya basta¡ Solo cúbrelo y ganaras.

Kick: Lo pensaré.

(Regresando al los comentaristas)

ESTO SI ES VERDADERAMNETE INCREIBLE, KICK TODAVIA TIENE LA SILLA EN SUS MANOS YYYYYYYYYYYYY TTOOOMMMA MÁS SILLETAZOS PARA COLE MOUTH TRATA DE PERSUADIRLE A KICK QUE LO VENZA, KICK TIRA LA SILLA FUERA DEL RING PARA CUBRIR A COLE, MOUTH CUENTA UNO, DOS YYYYY NO, NO HAY VICTORIA TODAVIA, SEÑORES, CUANDO VA A ACABAR ESTO? KICK ESTA DE PIE PERO COLE YA NO PUEDE MÁS EN UN INTENTO DESESPERADO AGARRA SU MAZO PARA GOLPEARLO YYYYYYYYYY ESPEREN KICK LO DETIENE CON SUS MANOS DICIENDOLE QUE SE ACABO TODO PERO COLE LO EMPUJA VIOLENTAMENTE MIENTRAS QUE COLE ESTA EN EL ESQUINERO, BUTTOWSKI AHORA TIENE EL MAZO EN SU PODER, PERO COLE QUIERE SEGUIR MAS Y LE LANZA UNA GESTO O UNA SEÑA INSULTANDO A BUTTOWSKI, COLE QUIERE GOLPEAR A KCIK PERO TOOOMMMMAAAA, RECIBE UN MARTILLAZO POR PARTE DE KICK AMIGOS, PARECE QUE AL FIN SE VA A ACABAR ESTO MIENTRAS KICK LANZA EL MAZO FUERA DEL RING, COLE TRATA DE PARARSE Y NO PUEDE, TRATA DE SUJETARSE EN LA PIERNA DE KICK PERO KICK LO LEVANTA Y LE REALIZA UN GESTO DE QUE VA A ACABAR CON LE, O NO ES CIERTO, KICK VA APLICAR SU MOVIMIENTO FINAL NO PUEDE SER, COLE ESTA VOLTEADO DE CABEZA YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY TOOOMMMAAA TOMBSTONE PILEDRIVER PARA COLE, LO HIZO, MOUTH CUENTA, UNO….. DOS….. YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY TRESSS…., TRES LO HIZO, POR FIN, KICK BUTTOWSKI GANA ESTE INFERNAL COMBATE AMIGOS, LO HIZO, PASO POR MUCHAS DIFICULTADES Y POR FIN LOGRÓ DERROTAR A COLE, ESTA FUE LA PELEA DE MÁXIMA INTENISDAD SEÑORES Y SEÑORE, LA PELEA DE TODOS LOS TIEMPOS ACAB DE FINALIZAR CON LA VICTORIA DE KICK BUTTOWSKI AMIGOS¡

(Fin de los comentaristas)

Kick fue el vencedor de esta infernal lucha, la celda infernal estaba siendo subida otra vez para que pueda salir y Mouth acompañó a Kick para que no se fuera solo.

Mouth: Aguanta Kick vamos al backstage no te preocupes.

Kick: Estoy bien Mouth, estoy bien, solo estoy cansado.

Mientras en el Backstage Kick y Mouth apenas entraban y sus amigos los estaban esperando:

Gunther: Kick estas bien?

Kick: Si amigo estoy bien, no te preocupes.

Sam: GUAU Kick, estuviste increíble, lo derrotaste y le pateaste el trasero amigo.

Valerie: Si Kick eres increíble.

James: OOrales amigo, estas muy acabado, como lograste sobrevivir a tanta masacre?

Kick: Y Kendall? Donde esta ella?

Gunther: Kick ella te esta esperando en la habitación de la enfermería, quiere hablar contigo, y se ve demasiada emocionada que digamos.

Kick: ahí¡ sopas.

Kick justamente entro a la enfermería cuando de pronto Kendall lo abraza furtemente:

Kendall: Grandísimo Estupido, estaba preocupada por ti, estaba en las gradas mirándote como te masacraba ese idiota y pensé lo peor, eres un idiota Kick, pero a la vez te amo (TT_TT)

Kick: Kendall, estoy bien, ya estoy aquí a tu lado, no te preocupes, todo saldrá bieeeennnn…..

Kendall: Kick, KICK, NO ME HAGAS ESTO, NO OTRA VEZ, POR FAVOR (TT_TT).

Kick se desmayó en la enfermería y Kendall tuvo que gritar para que viniera un médico.

CONTINUARA…

Bueno amigos aquí tengo el capitulo 7 ya subido, lamento la tardanza, es que ya estoy trabajando y no tengo tiempo, pero creo que la espera valio la pena, bueno espero que lo disfruten y lo subo tambien en fanfiction, como ven? pero bueno espero muchos comentarios son importantes para mi, jejejej.

Notas:  
El rodillazo, el Mazo y el Pedigree son movimientos de lucha y son propiedad del Luchador Triple H.  
La Garra Infernal (Chokeslam), Hells Gate (Las Puertas al Infierno) y Tombstone Piledriver (El Martinete) son propiedades del Luchador The Undertaker.  
Hell In a Cell: Es un tipo de jaulad de lucha.

Lo anterior personajes y movimientos finales son propiedades de la WWE y mi fic es propiedad mia, jeje.

Espero muchos reviews.


End file.
